


Play Me a Symphony

by mrsjingujiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsjingujiii/pseuds/mrsjingujiii
Summary: Long distance relationship isn’t easy, but that’s what Y/N and Oikawa are going through right now. Enrolled in the music department of Nekoma High in Tokyo, Y/N and her best friend Kuroo are busy preparing for the upcoming auditions for Nekoma High School in Concert. Over in Miyagi, Oikawa is also busy training as the volleyball nationals are coming up. Being too occupied in their own worlds, will their relationship fall apart?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Our Own Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: What if Kuroo was a conductor in that Haikyuu concert art? And what if Oikawa went to the nationals? What if Kuroo and Oikawa had met each other?! (crying). 
> 
> First fanfiction attempt! I’m sorry if it’s not any good, honestly this is just a result of my pure imagination of the above situations LOL. I don’t normally write fiction and English isn’t my first language, but thought I’d write an AU where Kuroo is both a musician and a volleyball athlete! (And OIkawa going to the nationals cause WHY DIDN’T HE :( ). Decided to do a music theme cause I’m a musician myself (and also a hopeless romantic). I originally planned to make it a one-shot but I got a bit too excited…I guess I’m turning this into a series! 
> 
> WC: 2,067
> 
> Genre: Musician!AU, angst (slight, might get worse though), unrequited love

Chapter 1: Our Own Worlds 

You let out a long sigh while glaring at the black and white keys in pure annoyance. Letting your ponytail down after a long practice session, you stood up and stretched to give yourself a little break. “It’s been what, 2 hours? And I still can’t get the coda perfect? Get a grip, Y/N,” you thought to yourself while approaching the window. Anxiety was eating you alive as the audition for the Nekoma High School in Concert was moving towards you like a bullet train. Fast. 

As you looked out through the music room’s window, you saw some sceneries that you often took for granted but you’d sure miss once you graduate from this school; the overly crowded cafeteria, a confession under the school’s famous tree, and girls eating their bento’s while talking about who’s the hottest guy in the soccer field. “How is it lunch time already?” When the teacher announced that Music History class would be a free period, you immediately took off and headed straight to the music room. In times like this, to you free time meant practice time and you couldn’t get any happier when finding the music room empty. 

Hearing the familiar grumble in your stomach, you were about to walk away and pack up your music scores to head to the cafeteria when you saw a familiar figure amongst the sea of boys in the soccer field. “TETSUROU!!” you yelled to get his attention. Turning his head around, his eyes immediately landed on your small figure at the music room’s window. Sometimes you wonder how he could spot you immediately when, first of all, literally hundreds of students would be outside at the same time, considering that Nekoma was a huge school with around 350 students per cohort. Second, so many girls would surround the soccer field while screaming ‘Kuroo-senpai!!’. 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO VOLLEYBALL?!” you asked, screaming on top of your lungs in hopes that he could hear you over the screaming of his fangirls. Getting only his are-you-serious face as a reply, you continued, “YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING!” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair and replied, “BE THERE IN A SEC!” and just like that he said a quick bye to his friends and walked off the field, saying excuse me’s while flashing small smiles to the girls around the field. 

You smiled, thinking about how you and Kuroo had literally been together since birth. With your mums being best friends (and them deciding to get pregnant at the same time), you were born only one day later than Kuroo. Both of you started piano lessons early and spent your afternoons playing volleyball with the neighbourhood kids. Both of you decided to join your middle school’s volleyball team, and that was when Kuroo lost interest in the piano and ended up doing conducting. Being the captain of the volleyball team, he somehow wanted to also be the ‘captain’ figure in music, hence leading an orchestra. You knew each other very well; you guys had been through your first piano competition, first time losing that volleyball match you both cried to each other after, and so many other firsts together. You’d watch Kuroo go through his girlfriends like tossing volleyballs (because apparently they never clicked?), and he’d listen to you rant over your stupid boyfriend for not calling you back yet. Even after so many years, both of you were still together, enrolled into the music department of the Nekoma High. Both of you were also in the school’s volleyball club, with Kuroo being the captain of the boys’ team. 

Your thought was interrupted by the buzzing of your phone. A smile immediately plastered your face as the screen lit up with your boyfriend’s name. “Hey, Trashykawa,” you picked up the call cheerfully. 

“So not only Iwa-chan, but now my girlfriend also calls me trashy?” he replied, whining like a baby. 

You let out a giggle, “What's with this sudden call? School isn’t over yet. And what if I was in the middle of a class?! You’re lucky I’ve been practicing for the past 2 hours.” 

“The past 2 hours?! So that creeper Kuroo has been with you for the past 2 hours?!”

“No, why would he be here? Just because he’s also auditioning doesn’t mean we need to practice together. Besides, I’m a pianist, he’s a conductor,” Oikawa let out a long (and rather angry) sigh before answering, “Just don’t spend too much time with him, yeah? I’m dying to meet you over here and I really wanna punch that asshole for always stalking you.”

No, Oikawa and Kuroo never got along well. In fact, they hated each other with passion; Kuroo hated your boyfriend because he knew that the latter was too much of a flirt, and Oikawa hated the very fact that Kuroo was your best friend. 

So as always, you laughed off any cynical comments. “Tooru, Tetsu is NOT a stalker. But anyway, what’s with the call? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’m gonna have late practice again tonight so I thought I’d let you know. Y’know, so that you don’t freak out if you can’t reach me. I’ll still call you over skype after, though it would probably be around the same time as yesterday,” he replied. 

Being in a long distance relationship would be hard, you and Oikawa both knew that, but both of you chose to go ahead with it. So late night skype calls became a routine (sometimes you both even fell asleep with the video on), and visiting each other every 2-3 months was also a part of the deal. 

“Oh, late night practice again? You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, Tooru. If you get sick then--,”

“Yeah, yeah, if I get sick then it’s all for nothing,” he cut you off. “It’s not like I’m the only one. Look at you! On top of volleyball training you have to spend hours on the piano. I thought playing hand-dominant sports isn’t good for pianists…?”

You scoffed. You loved how so many people thought that if you play the piano you simply can’t play sports that mostly use the hands. “That’s what they said Tooru, I personally don’t believe shit like that. But anyway, I’ll try to give myself a break as well, but audition is in a month and nationals is like, what, 2 weeks after that?”

“Yeah, and I’ll spend the week after the nationals with you right?” Tooru asked. 

“Yes, yes! I’ll show you around Tokyo! I can’t wait to see you! It’s been like a month since I last saw you.” You really did miss your setter boyfriend. Going to Sendai to visit him for 2 weeks wasn’t enough.

After bidding farewell and a series of long I love you’s to your boyfriend, you hung up, greeted by Kuroo who was already standing in the doorway with an appalled expression on his face. “Oh hey, how long have you been standing there?” 

“Since the very first ‘I love you’. Honestly, you both are disgusting.” Oh, here comes another scornful comment. “Gotta remind him that otherwise this long distance thing would fall apart, you know,” defending yourself yet also stating the truth. 

“Why are you both even doing it? If it was me I’d say fuck it, I wouldn’t be able to stand not seeing my girlfriend for over a month. You sure he’s not playing around behi--,” 

“TETSU! What the hell? That’s going too far. First of all, you don’t say that to someone – anyone – in a long distance relationship. Suspicion is a big no-no and what you said just put more oil to the fire. Second, I trust Tooru and we’ve been doing this shit for over two years.” 

“Y/N, don’t play dumb. So you’re telling me you’ve never felt suspicious of him? Then what’s with those ‘Tooru was supposed to call me right after practice but it’s now 10pm is he cheating on me’ tantrums you’ve been throwing at least twice a week? And why do you look so pissed off now after knowing that he can’t talk to you tonight?”

You really hated the fact that your best friend was very observant. Kuroo would realise even the slightest change in you and you could never seem to hide anything from him. Sighing, you responded, “Alright fine, I do sometimes feel suspicious of him okay? What can I do? First of all, he loves his fangirls too goddamn much. Second, although he does practice til late sometimes he’s been doing late practice five nights in a row. FIVE! I mean, why the hell isn’t Iwaizumi screaming at him for not going home?! I don’t wanna be that clingy girlfriend but I really wanna know if he’s actually doing a late practice or not.” 

“And by calling me over skype he meant saying good night at 11pm with the video off cause apparently he was ‘too drained and just wanna get some sleep’. Do you know that I haven’t seen his stupid face these past five days? Why call me on skype then, why not just normal voice call, stupid Oikawa…” 

You continued your rant while Kuroo was just standing there, listening while swinging a conductor baton he’d found lying around. He honestly didn’t feel guilty at all because after all, he watched what happened that day with his own two eyes. Although after listening to you rant for at least ten more minutes, he realised how much you love the setter and felt a tiny bit guilty for bringing up the whole suspicion subject and whatnot. 

“Alright fine, I apologise. Just know that you can talk to me yeah? I’ll always be a good listener. You’ve been ranting about that asshole for more than 15 minutes and I haven’t run away yet, because I enjoy listening to your voice. I’ll kill that bastard if he ever hurt you, because I hate seeing you cry.” Kuroo decided to stop before his thoughts slipped out of his tongue. 

Smiling, you realised that you never actually thanked him for always being there to listen to your long outbursts and for always comforting you whenever you break down crying (by saying “cheer up” and buying you so much sugar). “Hey Tetsu, I think I owe you lunch?” you asked while letting out a small giggle. “What, why? For what?” he asked, honestly confused at your sudden change of attitude. “You know, just for being my best friend for over 17 years. C’mon, I’m hungry. Have you decided which symphony you’re doing for the audition?” you asked, walking past him while doing little hops. 

“Yeah, best friend,” Kuroo said silently as he watched your back disappear through the doorway. “And I’m doing Mahler!”

You immediately snapped your head towards him your neck might break. “MAHLER?! Are you insane?! You can probably get away with some of Beethoven’s?! Which Mahler, 2nd? If it’s the second one, I swear to God Tetsu--,” 

“No it’s not the second one, I’m doing the 9th. 2nd is crazy hard--,”

“ALL MAHLER SYMPHONIES ARE CRAZY HARD! I know we’ll be working with the Tokyo Symphony and the orchestra is damn good, but Mahler is emotionally draining and those overlapping melodies? Bleh.” Kuroo was just being Kuroo. He enjoyed challenges. If he knew he could nail a Mahler, he wouldn’t go for any simpler symphonies just to pass the audition. 

“Nah, I’ll be alright,” Kuroo replied while flashing you his signature ‘I can nail everything’ smirk. “Actually, I wanna ask you about one particular part in the rondo movement. I’ll stop by the classroom to get my score quickly,”

“I thought you’ll be alright?” thinking and smiling to yourself as you walked ahead. With Kuroo screaming for you to wait up on the background, millions of thoughts were running across your mind. A part of you felt guilty for not completely trusting Oikawa, but another part of you convinced yourself that you just couldn’t help it. Deciding to get rid of the heavy thoughts for now, you instead started counting down the days until Oikawa’s arrival in Tokyo. “43 more days to go,” you said to yourself, feeling sad yet excited. Yes, you missed him so, so much, but each passing day meant you’re a day closer to seeing him again.

Little did you know that things wouldn’t go as smoothly as you'd expected.


	2. Some Things Are Best Left Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kuroo is struggling with his audition repertoire, Y/N has made up her mind to have a serious talk with Oikawa, but not before she overheard something she shouldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you guys so much for the love you gave the first chapter! I didn’t expect that it would reach that many people tbh! I hope you’ll enjoy chapter 2 just as much!
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa 
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing, the tiniest bit of manga spoiler at the very end. 
> 
> WC: 2,434
> 
> Genre: Musician!AU, angst (slight, might get worse though), unrequited love

Chapter 2: Some Things Are Best Left Unheard

“Did you regret choosing Mahler?” you asked Kuroo, who was lost in his nearly-distorted music score after months of marking and analysing. Both of you decided to make use of the free music room after volleyball practice. 

“Did you regret choosing Beethoven’s 3rd concerto?” Kuroo sarcastically asked back, eyes never leaving his score and frustration clear in his voice. 

“No I didn’t, actually, because I could actually nail it, unlike someone who’s obviously struggling with his chosen symphony right now,” you said back, flashing him your victory smile. 

“Ugh, let me do me okay, just let me figure out how to phrase this shit,” Kuroo grumbled in annoyance while scratching his head with the tip of his baton. “Go call your boyfriend or something.”

Your heart immediately dropped. “Nah, can’t tonight apparently, again,” you said, faking a smile while tucking your hair behind your ear. 

Kuroo looked up from his music score for the first time in two or so hours. He felt this stinging pang in his heart as he knew exactly what’s going on, but no, he couldn’t bring himself to tell you. The scene he had witnessed that day was still as clear as yesterday for him. Nobody in Nekoma knew except for him, but considering the people involved, the whole Aobajohsai school would’ve found out about the situation by now. The only thing Kuroo could do is to keep you as far away as possible from that hell hole. And things were looking okay for now. For now, at least. 

“Hey, look at me.” Kuroo had suddenly stood in front of you, lifting your chin up to meet the warm gaze of his eyes. “How long has it been since the last time you talked to him? Over the video?” Kuroo asked you, deliberately emphasising the last part. 

“Look, I talked to him over the video like two or three days ago alright, so it’s fine, Tetsu. Tooru has been acting weird lately but I think he’s just stressing too much over the nationals, so seriously, I’m fi--,”

“How? How has he changed?” Kuroo interrupted you midway, knowing for a fact that you straightforwardly lied to his face, that you were just acting fine. 

“Well, he’s been having late practices a lot. More often than normal. He no longer has that eager tone in his voice when he picks up my calls. He sounds…annoyed. As if I’m bothering him, as if I’ve made him even more tired. And now that I think about it, it’s been going on since like two or three months ago. He started missing calls, sent me shorter messages, and sometimes even slept before saying good night. Even when I went to visit him in Sendai last month, although he was physically present, his mind was somewhere else. He’s just…I don’t know. More distant. He’s not the same old Tooru.” You were surprised at how relieved you felt after letting your heavy thoughts flow out of your system. You looked up to Kuroo, who was glaring to the ground, dishevelling his already messy hair you thought he would rip them out. If looks could kill, someone in the room would’ve died by now. Kuroo looked hella pissed off. 

So that bastard has finally made up his mind, Kuroo thought to himself. Well you’ve made a wrong fucking decision--, 

“Tetsu, you could pierce a hole through the ground with your glare. You don’t need to be so angry Tetsu, Oikawa and I will be fine, just give him more time and he’ll--,”

“He’ll what, Y/N?” He answered you with a slightly raised tone. “Give him more time and he’ll what? Ignore you even more? Hurt you even more? Y/N, you don’t know anything so stop saying it’d be fine. Just fucking stop.” 

What do I not know?

“Tetsu, are you hiding something from me?” You sceptically asked him. Kuroo turned his gaze towards you. 

“No? What I meant was you don’t know how we men work, Y/N. Once we lose interest in you, we’ll never gain it back no matter what you do. I don’t know from what perspective you’re viewing this situation right now, but from what you just told me it seems to me that that bastard is starting to lose interest in your relationship. So--,”

“No, just stop, Tetsu, I don’t need anymo--,”

“…talk to him, ask him what’s really happening, and try to save this relationship before everything’s too late,” Kuroo didn't let you interrupt him and continued his lecture. “As much as I hate Oikawa, I know how much you love him. So instead of just being passive and only accepting everything that he said, speak up to him and say that you guys need a proper talk.” 

You were stunned by his response. You were expecting him to say ‘Just end things with him’ or ‘He ain’t worth it’. You definitely did not expect a long-ass speech from Kuroo. And a good one on top of that.

Before you could even say something back, Kuroo walked over to the conductor podium. “Just so you know, this sort of shit is not good considering that we have auditions coming up. You know it first-hand, right Y/N? Remember that one time when you completely fucked up that Rachmaninoff etude because you had an unsolved argument with Oikawa? Make sure the same thing doesn’t happen again. Talk to him. Solve this.” 

You watched him wide-eyed with astonishment. He had definitely left you gobsmacked and speechless by his not-so-often pep talk. “Holy moly, Kuroo Tetsurou, what in the world was that long-ass lecture you just gave me?”

“What? I was just helping a friend out. A dumb-ass friend who needs an advice from a guy who has never survived a relationship more than a month before,” Kuroo sticked his tongue out at you before flashing his signature smirk. “Now sit your ass down over there and help me out with this finale.”

“Ha-ha, very funny. I needed that pep talk though, thanks, Tetsu. I promise I’ll have a talk with Tooru yeah? Sad Y/N is tired of being sad. Anyway, what do you need help with, Maestro?”

Kuroo knew you deliberately said the last word in a mocking tone, but somehow, he didn’t know why, he liked that word coming out of your mouth. 

He pushed the silly thought out of his head. “The Adagio finale. It’s just that the melodic direction is super long, I swear to God it’s like never ending? I mean, have a listen.” Kuroo put his headphone over your head. You listened to how the strings carry the melodic line that goes all the way for 2 minutes straight, before the bassoons take over. 

“Well, good luck with that. I told you Mahler would be hard. You know I don’t know much about conducting, right? But try singing it, Tetsu. Sing the melody line like an opera singer and you’ll figure out how the direction actually works.” 

Kuro sighed in response. “How am I supposed to sing these piled up layers? This music is simply fucked.”

When Kuroo swore when reading his music score, that’s when you know he was genuinely frustrated. He let out an exasperated sigh before you took his phone and began typing. 

“First, you’ve been listening to the same recording over and over again. Widen your horizon Tetsu, stop listening to Claudio Abbado’s. Listen to some old recordings, like Leonard Bernstein’s or Herbert von Karajan’s. Fun fact, Mahler was popularised by Bernstein and at first, Karajan didn’t even want to take up Mahler’s music. But later on in his life he eventually did, and Ozawa Seiji said that Karajan’s Ninth is absolutely wonderful,” you said while trying to find the old recording.

“Okay, I do know about how Mahler rose up to fame like half century after his death, I feel sorry for the dude. But how the hell would you know what Ozawa said? What, did you interview him or some--,”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, that’s why you freaking read. Absolutely on Music by Murakami Haruki. He freaking interviewed Ozawa, okay? And they discussed so many music, including Mahler. Let’s go home for now and I’ll lend you my copy, and let the maestro Ozawa himself give you the advices you need,” you said as you start packing your things up.

Kuroo scoffed, “Look who’s doing the pep talk now. Alright, Missy, please help your friend in distress.” You rolled your eyes at him and started walking home together. 

You lent him the book that night, so you were surprised when he gave it back to you the next day in school. “Hah? How the hell have you finished reading this? No fucking way, I finished this in like three weeks Tetsu.”

“Oh, I skipped the first few pages and only read about Mahler,” your best friend nonchalantly replied you.

“By the first few pages you meant the first three fucking conversations? Mahler was the fourth conversation, Tetsu.” You watched him in disbelief. Why would someone read only a chapter of a book? 

“Jesus, woman, how many times did you read that shit? And yeah, why would I read about Beethoven’s piano concerto when I don’t even play the piano, you know what I mean? Besides, I’ve conducted three of his piano concertos before so I can say that my knowledge in that topic is more than adequate.”

You shook your head at what he’d said, not believing your ears. You knew for a fact that a conductor, above all instrumentalists, should have a decent amount of knowledge of all music, old or new. And he said he wants to eventually lead the Vienna Philharmonic? Tch, give me a break. 

Yes, that’s it, split personality! On one side Kuroo could be very intuitive, observant, and very…rational. Another side of him was this happy-go-lucky, carefree, and blithe individual that would do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

“Damn, Tetsu, are you doing okay in Music History class? You’re not failing by any chance, right?” You asked him, genuinely concerned. 

“Princess, I never fail. I’m on the borderline though, but it’s meh. As long as I don’t fail. Now stop acting like my mother and let’s go to the court before coach yells at us.” Kuuro walked away, there was no way he’d let you see his face that had turned as red as his volleyball jersey. “Why the fuck did I call her that? She has a boyfriend, damn it,” he silently cursed himself. 

Princess? You smiled at the pet name he just used on you. That was new, you thought to yourself. He would normally use missy, or doll, sometimes even shithead, but never princess. Never. 

You felt heat rushing to your cheeks. 

Hold up. Why am I blushing?

You gave yourself a hard slap on the cheeks. “Get your shit together Y/N. He’s Tetsu. Why in the world would he make you blush,” you said silently as you walked to the court. 

Coach Nekomata gathered everyone around before training began. You and Kuroo exchanged looks that said ‘Here we go, another long-ass preaching.’ You let out a silent giggle before your attention turned to the coach as he started speaking.

“I hope you all are aware that nationals are less than four weeks away. Now in saying that, I have had requests from some schools to do a friendly practice match. So here are some that’s been confirmed.” 

You waited with jitters all over in anticipation. Practice match meant there’s a chance that you’d play against Aobajohsai, and that meant seeing Tooru earlier than planned. When you looked over to Kuroo however, his face had been taken over by an edgy and uneasy expression.

The coach continued his announcement. “These teams will visit the school within the next three weeks, so make sure you act as a proper host. Understood?”

“Boys team, your first match will be in four days against Fukurodani Academy. That will be followed by Itachiyama, then Tsubakihara.” 

“Girls team, first match will be in three days against Niiyama High.” You heard groans from the rest of the girls. Fuck, here comes the queens. You let out a long sigh.

“Next one will be Iseoka High, followed by Iwaki High.”

When the coach stopped, you couldn’t help but felt a little bit disappointed. It would’ve been awesome if you could see Oikawa earlier. When you turned your head to Kuuro, his facial expression had completely changed from anxious to…relieved? Happy? 

That’s weird, you pondered in your head before it got interrupted with the coach’s voice again.

“Now those schools I’ve mentioned above will be visiting us. For the last practice matches, I thought you all could do a short 3-day trip before the nationals to relief some stress. The last two matches will take place on the weekend of the third week, and they would be against Karasuno High…”

You immediately saw Kenma fidgeting on his phone. That pudding-head must be excited to see Hinata again. 

“…and Aobajohsai.” 

“YES!!”

“NO WAY!!”

Both you and Kuroo screamed at the same time. You gave him the ‘what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you’ look before the coach continued.

“You will be visiting Miyagi so make sure you get a good rest the night before. And Y/N, I know that Oikawa kid will be there, but behave and focus. Do you understand?”

You stood up, face plastered with a wide smile. “YES, COACH!!”

“Alright. Warm up, then let’s start with some serve receive drills.”

You were happy. Very, very thrilled and ecstatic. It’s been almost a year since you had last visited Aobajohsai, and you genuinely couldn’t wait to end practice and tell Oikawa the great news. Did he know already? Had Coach Irihata made the announcement? What would his reaction be like? 

You wanted to fume to Kuroo about how happy you were but he was nowhere to be found. After warming up for about ten minutes and Kuroo had not shown his face yet, you decided to check the gym storage room and that was when you saw him through the door that had been left ajar. Pacing back and forth, Kuuro was talking softly to someone over the phone, thinking that nobody would hear him.

“So what do you want me to do, Kuroo? It’s not like I can tell the whole school to shut up about it, it’s been a big news for quite a while now.”

Iwaizumi?

“Look, I don’t know, I wish I wasn’t in fucking Tokyo right now.”

“But Iwa-san, Y/N can never find out about Suzaku Naomi. Never.”


	3. Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liebesleid. Love’s sorrow. After making up with Kuroo, the hectic week of audition and practice matches begins. However, little did Y/N know that it is also the beginning of the strain of heartbreak in her relationship with Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: WOWOW GUYS I’M ON FIRE! LOL. Just thought I’d continue writing when I have the time, because I’ll be busy with visa applications and whatnot in the coming weeks. Enjoy chapter 3! The drama starts now! Also, listen to Liebesleid if you haven’t yet. The original violin version is an absolute masterpiece, but the piano arrangement by Rachmaninoff is also very very nice! 
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa
> 
> Warning: ANGST, Swearing
> 
> WC: 2,783

“But Iwa-san, Y/N can never find out about Suzaku Naomi. Never.”

You felt like your whole world came crashing down around you. A sudden coldness hit your core, and you suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented. 

Suzaku Naomi. 

Setter of the Aobajohsai girls’ volleyball team. First year. One out of not many who had been selected to train at the All-Japan youth training camp. 

Understandable, after all her dad was the head coach of the Schweiden Adlers, Suzaku Banjou. 

You had so many questions that you wanted to ask you felt like you could burst any time soon.

What about Naomi? Who is she to Tooru? What is there not to find out?

Is Oikawa cheating on me? 

You asked yourself as your body froze, your feet glued to the ground. Sweat was starting to form on your forehead and you were on the verge of tears when Kuroo went out of the gym storage room 

“Y/N, you good? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something,” Kuroo asked you nonchalantly, having no idea that you overheard his conversation. He tried to act as normal as he could, but unfortunately you could see a hint of uneasiness in his eyes and hear a slight strain in his voice. Blame it on your 17 years of friendship with the middle blocker. 

Knowing that Kuroo wasn’t even going to bring up about the whole phone call subject (and you being unable to grasp the fucked up situation entirely yet), you decided to keep it to yourself for now, hoping that your best friend turned to his second personality and not notice any slight changes of your behaviour. 

“Coach freaking yelled for you, idiot. You’ve been gone for more than ten minutes and he was getting irritated. Get your ass back to the gym already,” you answered him, struggling to contain the emotions you had felt earlier. Kuroo whined and started walking back to the gymnasium. Either you did a great job or Kuroo pretended like he didn’t realise anything, but you knew deep down that it was the latter. 

Training was an absolute train wreck. You were a complete, utter mess that Coach Nekomata even gave you a warning that if you messed up again then you’d be replaced from the starting six. Sighing in exasperation, you made your way to the locker room as the girls were asking if you were okay. Waving them off saying that you were, you walked out of the school, wanting nothing but a warm bath and a good night’s rest. 

“Y/N!” Damn, why is it that nothing’s going the way I want?

You looked back to Kuroo, who was gasping for air trying to catch up to you. “What’s up, Tetsu?” 

“You overheard me,” Kuroo said in between breaths.

“What?”

“I said, you heard me, didn’t you? In the gym storage room? Over the phone?” Kuroo responded, finally meeting your eyes.

“Oh, that.” I guess there was no point trying to act tough. “Yeah, I heard. Sort of.”

“And you’re not gonna ask me anything? Not even who Naomi is? Not even why I’m hiding things from you?” Kuroo asked as he was trying to figure out your state of mind. 

You tucked your hair behind your ear and let out a sigh before answering. “Tetsu, remember that particular afternoon when we were still kids? We were meant to play volleyball with some new neighbourhood kids. That afternoon you suddenly told me that from that day onwards, you and I both are not playing with them anymore,” you said as you recalled that particular summer afternoon.

“Oh, that afternoon! Don't tell me you still want an answer to that? It’s--,”

“Tetsu, I found out how the new kids were calling me names and how you beat the living shit out of them. I heard from the girls a couple days after we stopped playing with them. They said that the new kids had kicked you and I out of the group because I was an ugly giant and you were defending me,” you explained to him, lips forming a small smile as you remembered how small and withdrawn Kuroo used to be. 

“You were extremely hard to approach, you were shy and timid, you barely talked, yet there you were beating those kids up for me. You also hid the fact that they were calling me names so that my feelings wouldn’t get hurt,” you continued as tears were now forming in your eyes.

“That was the only other time you ever hide something from me, Tetsu. So whatever you’re hiding right now, I know that you’re doing it for my sake, to protect my heart.” Tears had rolled down your cheeks. Tears of gratefulness, tears of sadness, tears of confusion, all mixed into one. You shifted your gaze to the ground, knowing that if you looked at Kuroo for another second you wouldn’t be able to control your sobs. 

“Thank you, Tetsu. And no, please don’t explain anything to me. Even if you know what Tooru is up to, please don’t say anything. If he’s leaving me, I wanna hear why, I wanna hear Tooru himself say it. Whatever you know, just keep it to yourself, yeah?”

You gave him a small smile before turning your back on him and started walking away as you let out your first sob. You put your hands over your mouth in an attempt to suppress it. No, not here, you thought to yourself, quickening your pace as you couldn’t control your tears anymore. Before you could even do anything, a hand grabbed you and in a flash of an eye, your face was buried in Kuroo’s chest, his arms embracing you tightly. 

You didn’t even struggle, you didn’t even resist. His strong arms around your small figure, the familiar scent of his clothes, the sound of his heartbeat; you felt safe, you felt protected, you felt home. It only took you a second before your tears started streaming down, drenching his freshly changed T-shirt. You cried and cried while clinging onto Kuroo, no longer able to control your shaking body. Kuroo gently stroked your hair while rubbing small patterns on your back. 

“Let it out, princess. Let it all out. I’m here, I got you,” Kuroo whispered into your ear, reaffirming you.

There he goes again. Princess. 

That word and the effects it had on you. It gave you butterflies in your stomach, it offered you a sense of certainty that this man right here would never leave 

You snuggled closer into Kuroo’s chest, playing with the hem of his shirt as your cries dissipated into sniffles. 

“How are you feeling? Better?” Kuroo asked while still holding you in a tight hug, rocking your body side to side. 

“I’m feeling hungry and extremely dehydrated,” you answered him back with a giggle. 

The feeling of relief washed over Kuroo upon seeing you smile. He quickly offered you his water bottle and took your hand in his. “Let’s forget about Oikawa for now yeah? Let’s go to Shibuya? Walk around for a bit then yakiniku?”

“Deal!” You walked beside Kuroo with hands still intertwined. As you exited Shibuya station, you watched how people were still gathered around the Hachiko statue even in this cold winter night. As you were watching the crowds pouring into the crossing with a beaming smile, Kuroo took out his phone and secretly captured the moment: you, amongst the crowd, your face decorated with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, with city lights surrounding you. 

Kuroo was completely bewitched. At how beautiful you were, at how strong you were. It was like you never cried. The only evidence of your recent heartache was the wet spot on his shirt. How can she smile like that when she was literally bawling her eyes out not even an hour ago? Kuroo thought to himself as he scrolled through the pictures he had taken of you.

“What are you doing?!” You interrupted his thought just as he finished changing his lock screen background. “Come on, Kuroo! I need you to take my picture as I’m crossing! The last time I took a picture here was when I was 12!” you half-screamed, hoping that he could hear you. “Make it good! Don’t make me look ugly!!” you continued as you squeezed deeper into the crowd. 

Kuroo followed you into the crowd willingly. But I already took your pictures, he thought to himself. He tapped your shoulder, making you turn around to face him.

“Y/N, don’t ever, ever cry again. You look the most beautiful with a smile on your face,” he crouched down to your level and gave your head a pat. “Go on, I’ll make you look instagrammable.” You laughed at his comment with a hint of pink on your cheeks, still stunned at what he had said earlier. 

After stuffing your bellies like two starving pigs, you headed home as you were walking in silence. 

“So, um, d-do you wanna talk about it…or…y’know, I don't know, ask me something? Anything?” Kuroo asked, breaking off the silence. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, were you stuttering? Holy crap, I can’t believe I just made the Kuroo Tetsurou stutter,” you teased him with a mocking laugh.

“Woman, shut the hell up or I’ll freaking detune your piano. I bet your perfect pitch ear would love for that to happen.” 

Giving him a light slap on the arm, you gave him an honest answer. “Tetsu, I told you already, no. I want to hear everything from Tooru, not from anybody else. Tooru should either ‘fess up if he is indeed cheating on me, or he should give me a fucking solid explanation to clear this Naomi situation.” 

Kuroo looked at you, a glint of concern present in his eyes. “Will you be okay for the audition?”

You wondered the same. After months of preparation you didn’t want your performance to be ruined by this stupid emotion or whatever it was you were feeling. 

“I can’t promise anything, but help me through it yeah? I’m not planning to bring this up to Tooru over the phone, I’m gonna wait until we go to Miyagi in three weeks. So from now until the audition day, stay with me, Tetsu.”

Kuroo could feel his heart beating faster. No, that was NOT my heart skipping a beat, he tried to convince himself. He pulled you into a tight hug. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Never.”

Over the next couple of days, you and Kuroo were too busy stressing over the auditions that you had no time to think about anything else. You’d talk to Oikawa as usual, the only thing changing was you no longer demanding a reason when he said he couldn’t call. 

Kuroo’s audition was before you and you were not surprised when he passed the first round. “They said I will be paired with a soloist for the second round, and we’ll be working with Tokyo Symphony. Also, the second round will be on the same weekend as the nationals,” Kuroo explained after you gave him a congratulatory hug. 

“Holy shit, random pairing? Hopefully I’ll get paired up with you cause honestly, I like you best out of all the ones auditioning for the podium. I mean, you’re obviously the best one in terms of skills and you don’t have an attitude problem, unlike that guy from…why are you blushing?”

Kuroo did realise feeling a little bit warm on the face but he didn’t know he was straight up blushing. “I am NOT blushing. I’m just feeling a bit hot. What time’s your audition?” he asked you, trying to cool himself down by taking off his suit jacket off. 

“I’m up now actually, wait for me out here yeah?”

And with that you confidently walked in, and walked back out 20 minutes later with a victory smile on your face. 

“Oya oya, did the princess pass the first round?” Kuroo asked you with his arms open wide, ready to give you the biggest hug.

“YES and guess what’s EVEN BETTER, they just announced the pairing and I’M PAIRED WITH YOU!! HOLY CRAP!! I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M GONNA SHARE THE STAGE WITH YOU!!” You literally screamed into his ear while looping your arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

“Well, have you picked a concerto, my dear soloist?” Kuroo asked you, brushing away some strands of hair that had fallen to your face. 

“I was thinking either Beethoven 3rd or Liszt 1st. Liszt’s is 10 minutes shorter but physically more draining for me. Although for you, Beethoven’s might be more draining. Do you wanna start practice and decide tonight?” 

“I’m familiar with both so I’ll leave the decision to you. But sure, let’s discuss more about it tonight after the practice match.”

Deciding to go for Beethoven’s 3rd, you and Kuroo got into a routine of practicing right after volleyball training. You were lucky that you were given more time in the music room thanks to the practice matches that had made volleyball training slightly shorter than usual. 

Currently sitting on the bus to Miyagi, you and Kuroo had your eyes glued to the music score on your lap before he suddenly closed it. “Y/N, have you thought about what to say to Oikawa? And don’t try to avoid the question. I know you’ve been trying to go round in circles whenever this topic comes up, but we’re literally arriving in 20 minutes.”

You sighed in response. It’s true that you had been trying to avoid the topic – more like trying to avoid the reality – that you would need to have a serious talk with Oikawa very soon. You thought that everything would flow out naturally, but now that you think about it, how the hell would a topic about Naomi come out naturally? You cursed yourself for being stupid.

As you walked off the bus and entered the school, you felt eyes on you and heard murmurs around you. You couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but you were sure you heard one thing right. Slut. 

You instinctively scooted closer to Kuroo, who already had his arm wrapped around your shoulder. “Tetsu, why are they calling me…”

“Ignore them. Ignore them, Y/N, and just focus on me. Do you understand me?” Kuroo said as he tightened his grip on your shoulder. This was why he didn’t want to visit Seijoh. This was why he had asked for Iwaizumi’s help. 

As you walked deeper into the school, the glares were getting more callous and the murmurs louder. 

“Oh, so that’s the slut Naomi was talking about?

“Oikawa’s side bitch? Why would Oikawa be with someone like that?”

“So not only she’s fucking Oikawa, but she’s also managed to wrap Nekoma’s captain around her pinky? Talk about two timer.”

You could no longer walk with your head up. You wished your ears had lied to you as you failed to hold back your tears. “Tetsu, I can’t—, “

“What are you people doing blocking the hallway? They’re the volleyball team’s guest, so please treat them with respect,” you heard a rather stern and loud voice from down the hall. 

Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi came over to greet your group as he exchanged looks with Kuroo. 

“Does she know?” he whispered to Kuroo. 

“No, not yet, she wants to hear everything directly from Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi turned his gaze towards you. “Don’t slouch, Y/N-san. You haven't done anything wrong. Keep your back up straight, and smile.” He gave you a warm smile before leading your group to the gym.

As you were approaching the gym, your heart skipped a beat when you saw a familiar figure standing by the door. “Hey, Tooru, why didn’t you wait for me at the…fr-front…”

You struggled to finish your sentence as you saw a slim figure of a girl approached your boyfriend, casually slung her arms around his neck, leaning in. Kuroo immediately pulled you into his chest to prevent you from looking more. 

“Thanks, Tetsu, but it’s too late,” you softly whispered to him as tears were starting to roll down your cheeks. 

“Fucking bastard,” Kuroo let out a low growl. 

“Trashykawa,” you heard Iwaizumi called your boyfriend’s name, enraged by the scene he had witnessed. “Your girlfriend is here. Along with the whole Nekoma team.” 

You watched as Oikawa pushed the girl off him and turned his head to look at you, who was wrapped in Kuroo’s protective arms. Even through your teary eyes, you could see the look of horror in your boyfriend’s face. 

“Tetsu,” you said softly, wanting nobody to hear you except for Kuroo. He looked down to you, waiting for you to continue. 

“What have I done wrong?”


	4. Deal or No Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your meeting with Oikawa after being separated for two months wasn’t a good one. Things go back a long way to when Oikawa had to make one of the biggest decisions of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Here’s chapter 4 guys! I didn’t think I would make an update this soon, but I guess I got carried away while writing! I needed to tweak around with the plot because in this story Seijoh qualified for the nationals. This one is slightly longer than the previous chapters! 
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa 
> 
> Warning: Angst, some swearing 
> 
> WC: 3,315 (She’s longgg)

“What have I done wrong?” you softly asked Kuroo as tears were streaming down your face. 

“Iwa-san, practice match won’t start until 5 right?” Kuroo asked Iwaizumi, who was looking at you with a face full of concern.

“Yes, boys’ team is up first. Make sure you’re back 10 minutes before the match yeah? We’ll give you two--,” Iwaizumi paused abruptly, looking over at the motionless Oikawa who still had his eyes on you before continuing, “…or three, some space,” he continued, clearing his throat before ushering the rest of the team into the gym. 

“Thanks, Iwa-san,” Kuroo answered him. Kuroo looked down, crouching down to your level and gently cupping your cheeks in his hands to meet his gaze. “Princess, let’s go somewhere else yeah?” he said to you with the most tender voice. 

“Who the fuck are you, calling someone else’s girlfriend princess?” Kuroo let go of his hands from your face as you turned your head to the side, facing your boyfriend. How he had the guts to say that after kissing another girl right in front of your face, you had no idea. “Tooru, you--,”

“And who the fuck are you, kissing some other bitch in front of your own girlfriend?” Kuroo interrupted you, walking over to Oikawa, shielding you from your boyfriend’s view with his back. “Why the fuck were those people calling Y/N a two-timer when you’re the one cheating on her RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FUCKING FACE?” Kuroo attempted to control his temper but when Kindaichi went over and gently broke him away from Oikawa, he knew he had failed. 

Naomi walked over to Oikawa. “Tooru,” First name basis already? You thought to yourself as she continued. “Deal with this girl first. I don’t know, maybe end things with her?

“Oh also, maybe tell her about the wedding date?”

“NAOMI!” Oikawa’s voice roared throughout the gym. “Just…go. You’re making things a lot worse.” 

Wedding date?

“You’re unbelievable,” Kuroo spat a snide remark to Oikawa before guiding you away from the gym, a hand on the small of your back. 

The three of you walked to the school’s rooftop. Ah, it’s almost Christmas, you thought to yourself as the cold December breeze hit you. Shivering in response, Kuroo took off his jacket, putting it over your trembling shoulders. “Thanks, Tetsu,” you said to him, trying your best to give him a smile despite your tear-filled eyes. 

Oikawa let out a loud scoff. “Kuroo, what are you even doing here? This is my business with Y/N, get the hell out of--,”

“Tetsu stays,” you said sternly, cutting Oikawa off before he could even finish his sentence. “Tooru, I want Tetsu to stay. He’s been nothing but a blessing throughout the hard times you have given me, so he stays.”

Sighing in defeat, Oikawa put his hands in his pockets while looking out to Sendai’s evening view. As the night fell, for a second you felt warm; watching the sunset hit your boyfriend’s face was one of the views you loved the most. Oikawa looked picturesque. He was gorgeous, and you really needed to suppress the urge to run into his arms. 

“What happened to us, Tooru?” You accidentally asked him out loud. “Can you at least give me an explanation instead of just standing there in silence? If you’re leaving, tell--,”

“NO! No, Y/N, no. Fuck, no. It was never like that. It was never meant to be like that, damn it.” Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair. “Kuroo, why didn’t you say anything? You know exactly what happened. You were there.”

“It wasn’t my place to explain anything to Y/N. Besides, she wanted to hear everything from you. So start talking.”

Oikawa leaned onto the railing, wishing to the setting sun that you would be willing to forgive him. 

6 months ago, Spring High Miyagi Qualifiers 

“Ike ike ike ike ike Seijoh! Ose ose ose ose ose Seijoh!”

You and Kuroo were sitting in the sea of blue and white as you cheered for Seijoh. Having finished your match with Hisamitsu High (which you lost, but luckily they allowed two representatives from Tokyo), you caught the earliest shinkansen to Sendai, arriving just in time for the finals. 

“Tooru, I’m almost there I promise I’ll make it to your finals!” you answered his call while making your way out of Sendai Station. 

“Y/N-chan, we lost to Karasuno,” Oikawa explained to you, currently talking to you in an empty hallway away from his teammates. You could hear the sniffles he was trying to contain. Oikawa would’ve not shed a single tear in front of his teammates. He would be the reliable and trustworthy captain that the team constantly needed, but behind all of the cheerful remarks he attempted to give his teammates for them to cheer up, he needed some space to himself where he could let everything out. And you were always included in this space. He was willing to open up to you and you alone. 

“Oh, Tooru.” You tried to find somewhere quieter to try to brighten up your boyfriend’s mood. Motioning for Kuroo to stay put in front of the ticket gates, you went over to a nearby corner, continuing your phone call. “Look, now it’s 1-1 right? You just need to make sure you win the next time you play against them. You can still qualify as the 3rd representative, right? Who will you be playing against?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. It’s not like all hopes to go to the nationals have completely disappeared. Next match will be against Kesenike West High. Man, Shiratorizawa straight up thrashed them. Good luck to Karasuno, I guess,” Oikawa said with a chuckle, recalling the match he had watched earlier. 

“Yeah, I’m not even surprised. It’s the Ushijima Wakatoshi after all. Anyway, focus on your next match yeah? Being too sad over Karasuno won’t make you go to the finals, winning this next match will. I’ll be there in 30 ish! I love you, Tooru!” you said before hanging up and walking over to Kuroo.

“How did they go?” Kuroo asked. You knew he was going to laugh his ass of upon knowing that your boyfriend lost to Karasuno. “Tooru decided to let Kageyama win this round.” And that was all it took for Kuroo to burst out laughing in the middle of Sendai Station.

“HAH! HAHA! So you’re telling me that The Great King had lost to The King of the Court? HAHA. NOT SO GREAT ARE YOU NOW OIKA--,”

You gave him a hard slap on the back of his head. “Tetsu, you’re being so loud, Jesus! And I told you he didn’t lose, he just let the King of the Court win. Now come on, they will play against Kesenike West next and I don’t wanna miss it.”

“Hang on, hold up,” Kuroo grabbed your arm, stopping abruptly. “Why am I here again?”

You rolled your eyes at his stupid attitude. “Because you’re a good best friend and you’re here to support my boyfriend. So can you please stop this silly act because you’re never coming back to Tokyo if I’m even a second late to Seijoh’s match.” And with that you dragged him along and that was how you ended up here, two people in Nekoma’s red uniform seated amongst students in blue and white. 

“Ike ike ike ike ike Tooru!!” you screamed on top of your lungs as the boys were warming up.

“Jesus, woman, you’re gonna make the whole gym deaf, calm your ass down,” Kuroo looked over to you while covering his ears, obviously annoyed to be supporting the team he hated the most. 

You completely ignored him and continued your cheers. “Ike ike ike ike ike Tooru!!”

Hearing his name being shouted from the audience, Oikawa looked over to the stands and saw you screaming his name while holding two blue cheer cones, each in one hand. You looked so cute in your Nekoma uniform, hair tied up into a messy bun while arguing about something with the person next to you. “Ugh, why is he also here,” Oikawa grumbled in annoyance. He decided to push his jealousy aside and made his way to the audience stands. 

While arguing with Kuroo about who was going to buy snacks, you heard girls screaming Oikawa’s name. Turning your attention back to the setter, you were slightly confused when you couldn’t find him amongst his teammates. It wasn’t until you heard him scream your name when you realised he was already right below the audience stand. Motioning for you to come down, you did as he said and walked down the stairs, leaning onto the railing when you reached the lowest level. 

Oikawa threw you his jacket and screamed, “Wear it for now! So people won’t give you weird looks! You look beautiful, by the way!”

You let out a giggle, your cheeks tinted in pink. “Liar! I’m all sweaty and smelly after my match!” you said as he flashed you a loving smile. “Thanks for the jacket, Tooru! You should’ve brought one more for Tetsu!!” you jokingly said to him.

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT BASTARD! He can get all the weird looks!” Tooru responded as he pouted. Cute. 

“I’ll see you after the match, Tooru! Win this shit!” you said, giving him a flying kiss. He responded back, earning squeals from his fangirls to which he responded, “That one was for my girlfriend! Sorry, ladies!” before walking back to the court.

Damn, that Tooru, you thought to yourself as you walked back to your seat, receiving angry glares from your boyfriend’s fangirls. “Tetsu, I’m probably gonna get my ass beaten after the match so protect me when that happens,” you quickly explained your situation to Kuroo. 

After screaming for 60 minutes straight, the end whistle blew after Oikawa’s powerful spike, thus earning Seijoh a spot in the nationals. You screamed happily, relieved that your boyfriend’s dream finally came true. 

“Tetsu, I’m going down to the court, you coming?” you asked your best friend as you packed up your stuff. “Uhh, obviously no? I’ll hang with the Karasuno people, I’ll be outside,” he quickly explained before heading to the crow’s group. 

You rushed downstairs and were ready to jump into your boyfriend’s arms, but had to stop when a girl ran past you while screaming Oikawa’s name.

Oikawa greeted her with the usual smile he gave to his fangirls, but you knew deep down she was more than just a mere fangirl. Wearing Seijoh’s volleyball uniform, she was the true definition of cute: petite, slim, shoulder-length hair tied up into a ponytail. 

Oikawa continued his chat with her until he spotted you from the corner of his eye. “Y/N!” he called out to you. You flashed him a forced smile and walked over to him as the girl was looking at your figure up and down. She bid a ‘see ya later’ to Oikawa before walking away.

“Who was that?” you asked Oikawa, your tone slightly irritated. “She was Naomi, libero of Seijoh girls’ team.” Oikawa explained to you while you were watching her disappearing form. 

“Hmmmm.”

Oikawa gave you a questioning look. “Babe, I know that ‘hmmm’. You don’t need to be jealous of her, Y/N. She’s great and I do talk to her every now and then but I love you, not her.”

After giving him a big hug while talking about the game, you and Oikawa walked out of the gym when a familiar-looking man interrupted your conversation. The girl Naomi was beside him. 

“Good game out there today, Oikawa-kun,” the man in his 40s said. 

Oikawa’s face lit up before turning his head to you. “Babe, you can go on ahead, I’ll catch up to you soon,” he whispered softly to you. You nodded and gave both the man and Naomi a small nod. Getting absolutely nothing in response, you walked away, deciding to join Kuroo and the Karasuno boys. 

When you spotted the tiny human with orange hair, you congratulated them on their win against Seijoh. “I thought Kuroo is with you?” you asked Hinata when you couldn’t spot Kuroo in the group. 

“Yeah, he was! He said you were taking too long though, and he left like ten minutes ago looking for you. I think he’s going back into the gym!” Hinata explained to you. 

You sighed as you made your way back to the gym. “I told him to wait with the Karasuno boys, is that too hard to follow?” you muttered to no one in particular. That was when you spotted Kuroo leaning against the wall while peeking into the hallway next to it. 

“Tetsu, what in the world are you doing?” you shouted out as you ran to where he was standing. He jumped in surprise and immediately grabbed your shoulder before turning you around, preventing you to see what was happening in the corridor.

You tried you resist but failed miserably. Damn, this guy is strong, you thought to yourself. “You were spying on someone, weren’t you?” you asked Kuroo who was dragging you back to where the Karasuno boys were. 

“Spying? No, not spying, listening in. Shiratorizawa was there talking about possible scenarios for their match against Karasuno tomorrow, so thought I’d listen in.” Kuroo didn’t entirely lie, as he actually did run into Shiratorizawa who were having a team meeting. Although he wasn’t really listening in on them. 

As you and Kuroo made your way out of the gym, Oikawa finally caught up to you. “Hey, champion. Where were you?” you asked as you circled your arm around his waist. 

“I was talking to Coach Suzaku. You know, Schweiden Adlers’ coach? Nothing much really, just a friendly chat.” You nodded in response, now knowing why the man looked somewhat familiar. You decided to not further question Oikawa on why Naomi was there with him, though.

Oikawa then asked if you would like to get dinner with him, and you nodded happily, too happily that you didn’t notice the exchanged looks between your best friend and your boyfriend. 

“Let’s go, Y/N, I’ll walk you to the inn after,” Oikawa said while grabbing your hand in his. 

“Tetsu, can you go ahead to the inn and put my stuff in my room? Thanks, I’ll bring you back some food,” you said before throwing your stuff for him to catch, leaving him standing there while screaming, “Your shit is too heavy!!”

As Kuroo was walking to the inn you both would be staying for the night, he thought back to the scene he had witnessed in the stadium. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Good game out there today, Oikawa-kun.” 

“Thank you, coach,” the Seijoh’s setter responded after a brief pause. 

“Coach?” Kuroo silently thought. His instinct told him to stay, his instinct told him to listen in, his instinct told him that something was bound to happen. 

“This is my daughter, Naomi. You should have seen her around quite a lot,” the man in his 40s continued.

“Yes, coach. She’s a great asset for Seijoh girls’ team,” Oikawa courteously responded. 

Kuroo could finally see the face of the man. Coach Suzaku from the Schweiden Adlers, Kuroo thought as he let out a silent gasp. “Oikawa that lucky bastard, is he gonna get scouted?” 

“Is that it? Only a great asset?” Suzaku responded to what Oikawa had said earlier. 

Getting a confused look from Oikawa as a reply, Suzaku chuckled before continuing. “You know, my daughter is actually quite fond of you. She’s said so many great things about you. From your handsome looks to your outstanding skill in volleyball, your excellent grades, and how you still managed to squeeze in part-time job despite being super busy.” 

Oikawa started feeling awkward and somewhat uncomfortable. “Well, u-uh, thanks, I guess, for the compliments,” he answered while rubbing the back of his head. 

“You’re on full scholarship, aren’t you Oikawa-kun?” Suzaku continued his questioning. 

“Yes, coach. For both academic and sport.”

“Then why bother doing part-time job?” Suzaku interrogated him. 

Kuroo could tell that Oikawa was getting annoyed and that he really wanted to get out of there. His earlier confused look had turned into an irritated glare as the coach had managed to get on his nerves. 

“With all due respect, coach, I don’t think that--,”

“I know your father left your family three years ago with a mountain of debt. I know your mother is struggling to pay for the bills, let alone the debts. She’s been working day and night non-stop, and her body has become more fragile. Isn’t that why you’ve been doing part-time jobs while working so hard both on volleyball and your studies? To keep your number 1 position so that the scholarship will be yours until you graduate?”

Oikawa looked at him wide-eyed, not believing his own ears. 

“I’m also aware that you have no intention of going to university and instead going to focus on your volleyball career, because that way you can earn more money to pay back the debts your mother is struggling with.”

Kuroo was stunned. Oikawa always looked cheerful and in high spirits around people, but who knew he was actually having such a difficult life? Even Y/N wouldn't have known about this, Kuroo thought to himself. 

“You…who are you?” Oikawa was furious, wanting nothing but to punch the shit out of Suzaku. “H-how, how do you know so much about me? What the hell do you want from me?” he asked Suzaku, his voice raised out of anger. 

“Oikawa-kun, you are an outstanding volleyball player, nobody could ever deny that. Your skills are almost on par with Wakatoshi, I would say. You are a natural leader to your team, and your determination is out of this world.”

\-----------------------------------------

Kuroo’s thoughts were cut as he arrived at the inn. After checking in, he dropped your stuff in your room, went back to his own, and decided to make use of the onsen. As he sat down while enjoying the warmth of the bath, his mind drifted back to Oikawa’s conversation with Suzaku.

\-----------------------------------------

“I am willing to welcome you with open arms to the Schweiden Adlers. If you really wish to go to university, I am also willing to cover your tuition fees.”

“Okay, wha--,” Oikawa tried to cut him off.

“Your mother’s debt will also be covered,” Suzaku arrogantly continued. 

And that’s what it took to silence Oikawa. He thought back to his mother and how weak she had become recently. 80 million yen plus interest wasn’t exactly a small amount and no matter how hard she had worked – to the point where she was sacrificing her own health – she would never earn enough to pay everything back within two years. He really wanted to punch Suzaku in the face and walk away with his head held high, but unfortunately his own pride is the least of his priority at that moment. 

Oikawa looked up to Suzaku. “And what do you want in return? There’s no way you’d do all of those for me for nothing.”

Suzaku laughed in response. “So it’s true how intelligent and smug you are,” he sneered.

“So? What’s your condition, coach?”

Suzaku paused before answering, 

“I want you to be a part of my family. After Naomi graduates from high school, you’re going to marry her.”

\-----------------------------------------

Kuroo walked back to his room when he ran into you. “Oh hey, you’re back already?”

You were wrapped in your bathrobe, making your way to the onsen. “Yeah, have been for like 15 minutes. It’s like almost 10pm. Oh by the way, Oikawa is bringing me around the city tomorrow, feel free to join, even though I know you’d rather hang out with Kei.”

“Well tell Trashykawa no thanks, I’d rather go back to Tokyo than hang out with his stupid ass!” Kuroo said as you looked back and let out a giggle before disappearing through the sliding door. 

Changed and ready for lights off, Kuroo went to grab his phone to set his alarm when he noticed a text from an unknown number. 

“We need to talk. Meet me outside the inn at 11.” – Oikawa.


	5. Liebesträume (Dreams of Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Chapter 5 is here! This one is slightly shorter than the first 4 chapters, but I hope you’ll still enjoy it! p.s. Listen to Liszt’s Liebestraume if you haven’t yet, it gives you so much emotion!
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa
> 
> WC: 2,210
> 
> Warning: Angst (slightly more than the previous chapters), swearing

“How the hell did he get my number?” Kuroo pondered, putting down his phone on the bedside table after reading the text.

“Meet me outside the inn at 11.” – Oikawa 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if I ignored his text and left him outside waiting til God knows when?” Kuroo laughed at his own joke. 

Although Kuroo wouldn’t do that because he knew this involved you. With one hour to waste, he switched on the TV and watched a random travel documentary show. It was showing five cities that topped the chart for the cherry blossom season. Shinjuku Gyoen and Ueno Park made the list, as always, Kuroo silently commented, not that he particularly cared. Spring was always your season. Kuroo remembered when he asked you why you loved spring the most. 

“Is it because of the cherry blossoms? And you love pink shit?” he asked you, sounding sarcastic unintentionally. 

“No, Tetsu. Well, yes, but not entirely! I love cherry blossoms especially you know, when the wind blows and the petals fall to the ground like it’s raining cherry blossoms? Come on, you know what I mean! See, like now!!” you explained to him, pointing up to the cherry blossom tree above you as you were walking through the Shinjuku Gyoen. 

“But I love spring because it’s the beginning of everything. I know there’s not necessarily a beginning or ending of the seasons, but spring is just where everything comes back to life. Flowers start to bloom again, the weather starts to get warmer, and even school normally starts back in April,” you continued, not caring whether Kuroo was actually listening or not. “I think of spring as a reminder that life won’t always be as dark and cold as winter; that the storm will pass and there’s always a reason to be happy in life.” 

Kuroo loved watching you babble about the things you loved. How your brown iris shone in enthusiasm, your jaunty giggle as the wind blew your hair; to Kuroo you were like the sun, and everything else are like the planets that revolved around you. He loved how you were always so positive about life; always so happy, so confident. So strong. 

And words couldn’t describe the twinging pain he felt knowing that you might get your heart broken very soon by the person you treasured most. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. “Tetsu?” he heard your soft voice on the other side. 

Kuroo swung the door open to see you already in your pajamas. “You going to bed already?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired. Just wanna say good night to you,” you sleepily said to him with a smile.

God, small things like this makes me fall for you even more, Y/N.

“Well then, good night, Tetsu. Thanks for accompanying me to Sendai. I know that you--,” 

You got interrupted by a yank at your arm, and all of a sudden you were enveloped in Kuroo’s warm hug. 

“Tetsu…?” You were confused at Kuroo’s behaviour, but you were confused at yours even more. You were not supposed to stay still, but you were enjoying the warmth of Kuroo’s body a bit too much. You were not supposed return his hug, but you circled your arms around his waist anyway. 

You were not supposed to feel anything, but your heart skipped a bit and a smile crept across your face. 

“Tetsu, I think you can let go of me now?” you giggled softly onto his chest. As much as you were enjoying his embrace, you knew that it was more than just a friendly hug and that you needed to stop before you crossed the line. 

Kuroo finally let you go and you were immediately missing the safe haven that was his arms. “Alright, then. Just thought I’d give you a hug you deserve after this long day. Sweet dreams, Y/N. I’ll see you in the morning.”

After bidding him good night, you brought your hands to your cheeks, still warm from the hug you shared with your best friend. “Tetsurou.” You softly called his name with a smile as you walked back to your room. 

Leaving his door ajar, Kuroo watched as you stood still with your hands cupping your cheeks. “What the hell is she doing?” Kuroo asked himself silently. 

“Tetsurou,” he heard you say his name. A blush made its way to his face and upon hearing your door clicked shut, he closed his own door and buried his face into the pillow. 

What the fuck was that?

Kuroo checked his phone and the time showed 22:53. He changed into his long track pants and without bothering to put on a jacket, he made his way outside. 

“You’re lucky that my ass was still awake and actually read your text. You know I actually thought of just going to bed and leaving you out here waiting til who knows when,” Kuroo said while walking over to the bike racks where Oikawa was sitting. 

“Eh, that would’ve been so mean,” Oikawa whined. “So? Why didn’t you?”

The atmosphere had suddenly become heavy and tense. “You know exactly why I didn’t. And I think you’re also here for the same reason.” 

Oikawa walked over to a nearby vending machine and inserted a coin. “Can you please not mention anything to Y/N?” Oikawa asked Kuroo, handing him a can of iced coffee.

“Which part, your mum struggling with debts, you marrying Naomi, or both?” Kuroo cynically asked back. 

“Ouch,” Oikawa remarked as he went back to his seat. “I guess you heard everything, huh?

“I left after Suzaku told you to marry his daughter. What did you say to that?” Kuroo took a sip of the iced coffee. The night was not too hot, but the iced coffee still tasted somewhat refreshing. 

“Obviously no,” Oikawa answered as he looked up to the clear night sky. “But then he said that I would regret choosing the wrong decision. When I said how so, he said that he’s the head of Japan Volleyball Association and he could easily blacklist my name on every V.League Division 1 team.” Oikawa let out a forlorn sigh, diverting his brown eyes to the ground. “To be completely honest with you, I fucking hate studying.”

Kuroo chuckled at what he said. “Dude, same, who wouldn't though.”

“I sort of envy you, you know. I hate studying but I still have to secure that first place, because if I don’t then nobody would be able to pay for my school fee and I would have to drop out. And V.League wouldn’t accept applicants without high school certificate.” 

Kuroo looked at the setter beside him. He was never fond of Oikawa, but he felt like right now, he needed to be a person your boyfriend could confide into. Oikawa seemed so lost, and all Kuroo could do is be a good listener to what he had to say.

“Kuroo, what’s your dream? Nah, let me reword that. What do you want to do after high school?”

Kuroo thought for a second before answering. “I’d like to go to Europe to study conducting with Franz Welser-Möst. Or to the States with Ozawa Seiji. I have no fucking idea how, but I’ll get there.” 

There was an awkwardly long pause before Oikawa asked, “What about Y/N?”

It was no surprise to Kuroo that Oikawa had zero idea about what you wanted to do after high school. He hesitated for a second but then decided to give an honest answer to that question. 

“Ever since we were young Y/N has had her eyes on studying abroad. She never says exactly where, but recently she’s had her eyes on a teacher in London,” Kuroo answered, feeling a little bit regretful after because you should be the one telling these things to your boyfriend, not him. 

“London, huh,” Oikawa responded, eyes focusing on nothing in particular as if he was picturing what London would be like. “So both of you are gonna drop volleyball, then.”

Unsure if that was a statement or question, Kuroo decided to ask him back. “What about you? What are your plans after high school?”

Oikawa pursed his lips before answering. “I have no intention of going to university. If I were to go to university, right now I would’ve had to lock myself up in my room and study my ass off, not casually having a chat with a dickhead like you.”

Letting out an angry sigh, he continued. “I want to pursue my career as a professional volleyball athlete. I wanna represent Japan in the summer Olympics, I wanna play in the FIVB Championship. I have so many things that I wanna do, and I can’t believe some Naomi chick will ruin fucking everything.” 

Kuroo attempted to calm him down, worried that he would wake people up with his raised tone. “I wanted to get accepted into the V.League team fairly, by competing against so many of Japan’s top players, and now what, the condition had suddenly changed and I have to marry that chick if I want to be a part of the V.League? Why the hell is she so obsessed with me, to the point where her father needed to blackmail me?! What the fuck was that all about?!” 

Oikawa felt confused and helpless. He felt angry, infuriated at himself for being so weak. “Kuroo, what the fuck should I do?”

For the first time he felt sympathy for the ace. For the first time he actually wanted Oikawa to be happy and to be free from his fucked up life. 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his head. He was never a good advisor, only a good listener. “Look. I can’t give you a straight answer to that. The situation as a whole is really fucked, but by complying with Suzaku’s condition, many things would be solved. Actually, most of them would be solved.”

“I know, but--,”

“Yes, but not Y/N. Worse, her existence had to be replaced by someone else. That’s exactly why I can’t give you a straight answer to your question. But,” Kuroo paused briefly as he stood up, putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Do you know why Y/N has never told you about London, or her dream to study abroad in general?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “Because I never asked?”

Kuroo lightly scoffed and said, “Come on, you’ve been dating her for over two years. You know that it’s so hard to shut her up once she starts talking. You know she will talk about literally anything there is to talk about.”

Oikawa let out a chuckle. He couldn’t agree more with Kuroo. You could talk about anything, and that was one of the things he loved so much about you. There was never an awkward moment with you, even during your very first meeting with him. He remembered your first words to him were, “Are you bullying your turnip friend?” nodding your head towards Kindaichi. He laughed at the vivid memory. Time spent with you was always pleasant to Oikawa. 

“She never told you because she was too scared. What if you decided to break up with her? What if long distance relationship would be too hard?” Kuroo continued, earning a stunned look from Oikawa. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“There are too many what if’s when it comes to studying abroad, Tetsu. I might just drop London and stay in Japan. It’s not like I can’t pursue my musical studies here. Tokyo College of Music has visiting professors every month and they’re all top class musicians,” you told Kuroo as you were struggling to fill in the form you had to complete by the end of the week. 

“Why drop it? If it doesn’t work with Oikawa, then it doesn’t. He’s not the only fish in the pond,” Kuroo responded while reading a random book he had found on the library table. 

“No, Oikawa is the only fish in the pond. I love him too much, Tetsu, and I’d do anything to stay with him.” 

\-----------------------------------------------

Remembering your exact words, Kuroo met Oikawa’s gaze and said, “She said you’re the only fish in the pond. She said she loves you too much and she’s willing to do anything to stay with you.”

Oikawa was left speechless. Upon hearing what Kuroo said, he felt sick of himself for having second thoughts about what to do when you would drop everything to be with him. Everything, including the many things that your bright future has to offer. 

Kuroo felt somewhat awkward standing there with a dumbstruck Oikawa in front of him. Deciding to break the silence, he stood up, signalling to Oikawa that he’d be taking his leave soon. “So yeah, she’d be willing to go that far for you. The question is, what about you?” he asked while walking back to the inn. 

“Do you love her as much as she loves you?”

Although the answer is already as clear as day to me, Kuroo mumbled softly as he waved Oikawa goodbye. 

Leaving the wordless brown-haired male outside, Kuroo walked towards his room, stopping briefly in front of your door. 

“And no matter how much you love her, I will always love her more.”


	6. Unsterbliche Geliebte (The Immortal Beloved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: The Immortal Beloved is the recipient of a set of love letter written by the composer Ludwig van Beethoven. I really love this one particular paragraph that Beethoven wrote because it somehow relates with this chapter! Enjoy chapter 6 guys! 
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa
> 
> Warning: PURE ANGST, FULL ON ANGST 
> 
> WC: 2,187 (of angst)

“My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved. I can live only wholly with you or not at all. Be calm my life, my all. Only by calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together. Oh continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved. 

Ever thine

Ever mine

Ever ours.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat on the rooftop bench, fiddling with your fingers as you were listening to Oikawa. The sun had descended below the horizon and the sky was decorated with the diffused colours of twilight. Looking at the lavender sky, you could see the glitters of the night sky behind the clouds as the remaining glow of the day slowly faded away. You were never fond of this time of the day: the time between daylight and darkness, the ambiguous and vague sky. 

Oikawa. From that day onwards the twilight sky would be a strong reminder of how once upon a time, you would climb a mountain, cross an ocean; you would tell the earth to stop spinning for him. Whenever the sun is below the horizon, it would be a reminder that once upon a time, a girl loved a boy more than she loved herself; it would be a reminder that she would drop the future she had ever dreamt of, because she thought she had found her future in him. 

It would also be a reminder that she was wrong. You were wrong. 

Burying your face in your hands, you didn’t realise when Oikawa stood up and sat on his heels in front of you, nor did you realise when Kuroo walked away to give you and your boyfriend some space. 

“Y/N…” Oikawa said as he grabbed your hands in his. “I don’t know what to do.” Choking back a sob, he let his tears fall to the ground, avoiding eye contact with you.

One of your hands left Oikawa’s grip as you attempted to wipe the flowing tears off your face. “I’m sorry,” you softly said. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t a good listener, that I wasn’t a good enough person you could open up to even after two years together. Tooru, I had no idea. I had zero clue about what you’ve been going through. Even though we talked every day, I had no idea. I focused too much on myself, and I completely--,”

“Y/N, stop, why are you--,”

“—forgot about you. I completely forgot about you and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, Tooru. I wish I could be more of a help. I really do.” You no longer could control your cries. You were shocked, you felt lost and bewildered. You felt hopeless and pathetic. 

“I assume you’ve made your decision?” you asked Oikawa. And when he answered you with silence, you knew. 

“Y/N, I love you. I love you, it’s always been you,” Oikawa desperately said. 

You smiled bitterly, thinking that it might be the last time you would ever hear him say those three words to you. “Tooru, can you at least let me say it?” you asked him with a shaky voice.

“Say what?” he asked while trying to read your face. Here we go, you thought to yourself. You took a deep breath, wishing that the cold night breeze could freeze your tears. 

“Oikawa Tooru, you stole my heart on our very first meeting. You were cunning, obnoxious, and flirty as hell, but I guess I had a thing for bad boys,” you smiled at the memory. “You were bright, cheerful, always happy. You were very selfless and you always put others before you. So Tooru, it’s time for you to focus on yourself, focus on your dreams, focus on your aspiration.” 

You grabbed his hands, motioning for him to stand up. “I love you, Tooru, I really do. I had so many dreams about us; us going off to college, me supporting you in the Olympics, you attending one of my solo recitals. But unfortunately those dreams will never become reality if we stay in each other’s lives.”

In those two years you had dated Oikawa, he was 98% of the time happy. So it did crush your heart when your boyfriend hid his face in the crook of your neck, letting out cries and sobs that it soaked your uniform.

“I’m sorry we can’t be together, Tooru. Let’s both focus on our dreams yeah? You will represent Japan in the Olympics, and I will give my debut performance in the Royal Albert Hall.” You cupped his cheeks and gave him one last kiss. Oikawa savoured the warm feeling of your lips on his, retaining the sensation in his memory. “If we’re meant to be, I’m sure fate will bring us back together. I love you, and I don’t think I will get over this feeling anytime soon, heck, can I ever get over this feeling? I honestly don’t know,” you said to him with a smile on your face. 

“ALRIGHT!!” you said a little bit too loudly. “Now that we’ve solved this, let’s go back to the gym! I can already hear Iwaizumi screaming; we were meant to be back like five minutes ago.” You turned your back to see Kuroo leaning against the door frame. He wanted to run and hug you upon seeing you struggling not to let your tears fall. Running down the stairs, you left the two guys up in the rooftop alone. 

Kuroo walked over to Oikawa who was trying to calm himself down. Kuroo didn’t give him a pat on his shoulder, nor did he try to give him some words of encouragement. “Now that you two have officially broken up, can I have her?” Kuroo asked, his tone a bit too serious to his liking. 

Oh well, I never meant for it to be a joke anyway

, he thought as he watched the city finally came to life. 

Oikawa let out a scoff while drying his face with the hem of his shirt. “Sure, if she can get over me,” he said, perhaps taking what Kuroo had said a bit too lightly. “You know, I hate you but I’m also grateful for you,” Oikawa continued, earning a look of disgust from Kuroo. 

“If I was to leave Y/N with someone, I’d leave her with you. Kuroo, I know how much you love her. I know you can take care of her,” Oikawa continued, flashing the guy next to him a smile. “Make sure she goes to London,” he said before making his way to the gym, not noticing the half, imperceptible smile plastered on the black-haired male’s face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re one player short!” Kai said as the Nekoma boys’ team gathered around before the match. “We’re missing our captain.”

“Is he still with Oikawa and Y/N?” Kenma asked, eyes scanning the gym area, looking for any signs of Kuroo. 

“Don’t think so, Oikawa got back like 5 minutes ago. See?” Yaku said, nodding his head towards Oikawa who was sitting on the bench, staring at the ground. “Yo but do any of you guys know about that girl? You know, the one who straight up kissed Oikawa earlier.”

“Oh, Naomi?” Kenma re-joined the group. “I don’t know the details but Kuroo mentioned something by accident to me once. Something about arranged marriage?”

Yamamoto let out a loud gasp. “Holy crap, that bastard Oikawa is gonna get married soon? Damn it, why does he have to be so lu--,”

“Lucky, my ass,” Kuroo slapped him, hard, at the back of his head. 

“Jesus, do you wanna kill me? It’s my head not a volleyball! But Kuroo, is that true? Is she his fiancé?” Yamamoto persisted.

Kuroo scanned the gym and his eyes landed on Oikawa, with Naomi being all over him. Although this time he gave her a glare and brushed her off. Naomi strode away without even attempting to hide the clear annoyance on her face. 

“He made his decision,” Kuroo finally answered Yamamoto. He then went over to where Coach Nekomata was sitting. “Coach, I think I will have to miss the first set,” he straightforwardly said to the coach. “I can’t find Y/N anywhere, and she, u-uh…”

“I know about the…situation. I was at a loss for words myself.” Coach Nekomata only looked scary, blame it on his ear-splitting voice. Deep down, he actually thought of his students like they were his own children and cared about all of them. “Don’t miss the second set. Now go look for Y/N, make sure she’s okay. She has to focus on the nationals and don’t you guys have a concert coming up?”

“Yeah, Y/N and I passed the first round of audition and the second round is supposed to be in ten days or so, right after the new year’s and very close to the nationals,” Kuroo explained. 

“Exactly. She doesn’t have the time to be sad and gloomy unfortunately. I’ll leave her to you,” the coach said. “Nekoma, gather around!”

Upon getting the coach’s approval, Kuroo walked out of the gym, starting his mission to look for you. The foreign layout of the school had made it even harder for him, but when he walked past the locker rooms and heard sniffling from behind the girls’ door, he knew immediately that it was you.

Softly knocking on the door, he called out your name. “Y/N?” No answer. Another two knocks. “Y/N, can I come in?” 

After a brief pause, Kuroo finally, finally heard your soft voice. “Tetsu, it’s the girls’ locker room. You’d be trespassing if you came in.” 

Your voice sounded hoarse. Kuroo wondered how long you have been crying in the dark. You sounded sad. You sounded exhausted. 

You sounded broken.

“Y/N, please open the door. Please, let me see you.” Worried and impatient, Kuroo was about to knock on the door again but before he could do so, the door was swung open. 

Still wrapped in Kuroo’s jacket, you opened the door with your puffy red eyes. Dry tears left a trail down your cheeks, your nose red from all the crying. Kuroo’s heart broke upon seeing you. He was right. You didn’t only sound exhausted, you looked exhausted. Very, extremely exhausted. The glimmer in your eyes that he loved, your smile, god, the smile that made him fall for you over and over again; they had all been drained away. 

“Oh, princess,” Kuroo walked in and immediately wrapped you in his arms. 

You couldn’t believe how quickly your body would react to the word princess. No, to Kuroo calling you princess. Your head hurt from crying too much, you felt dehydrated, your throat felt dry; but there you were, gripping Kuroo’s shirt very tightly as if you were clinging onto life, you cried and cried and cried, not being able to hold the heartbreak any longer. 

“Princess, Y/N, it's okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m always gonna be here, do you hear me?” Kuroo placed his head on top of yours while caressing your hair and soothing your back with small circles. Your sobs tore through his chest, and your body shook from all of the weeps and tears. 

Kuroo walked you to the bench, still holding you tightly onto his chest. Once you had calmed down a little, he crouched down to meet your eyes. “I’m gonna go grab you some water now, yeah? I’ll be--,”

“No, don’t leave me!” you yelled while holding onto his arm. “Don’t leave me. Stay, Tetsu.”

Kuroo caressed your cheeks before giving you a small peck on top of your head. “I told you already, I’m always gonna be here. You’re dehydrated, Y/N, you should drink--,”

“Tetsu, did I make the correct decision?” you interrupted him. “Tetsu, I loved Tooru. No, correction. I love Tooru, I love him so much that I let him go so that he can be happy. I didn’t even let him say anything, Tetsu.” Tears were streaming down your face as you continued. “Tetsu, he will be happy without me, right?”

You looked up to Kuroo with your tear-filled eyes. Kuroo sighed and he sat down, hugging you tighter. “Tetsu, he will be happy, right?”

You persisted on asking the question, demanding for an answer, needing a confirmation. Kuroo met your eyes and answered, “Yes, I suppose he will. He will get to be a part of V.League Division 1, perhaps even the national team, his mum will be free from debts; so basically his dreams will come true, right? So yeah, Oikawa will be happy. You should be happy too, Y/N. You deserve to be happy, princess. I want you to be happy,” Kuroo said as he grabbed your hand in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb. 

“Yeah, I guess. I want to be happy. I hate being sad, crying, and getting headaches from dehydration, Tetsu.” And then you laughed. The laugh that always managed to give Kuroo butterflies in his stomach. Kuroo laughed along, a bit too loudly as he felt relief washed over him. “That’s my girl,” he said, stroking your cheeks as you rested your head on his shoulder. 

The door was suddenly slammed open, and you could see a figure of a small girl standing in the doorway.

“Oh, what do we have here? Just a second ago you were crying over my fiancé, now you’re already leaning on someone else’s shoulder?”

Naomi.


	7. Smorzando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: After I wrote this, I hated Naomi even more. Enjoy chapter 7!
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x Reader x Oikawa 
> 
> Warning: more angst, swearing, violence 
> 
> WC: 3,322
> 
> Smorzando 
> 
> /smôrtˈsändō/
> 
> adverb
> 
> (as a direction) in a way that dies away
> 
> adjective
> 
> (of music) dying away

“Oh, what do we have here? Just a second ago you were crying over my fiancé, now you’re already leaning on someone else’s shoulder?”

You looked over to where the voice came from. A small figure of a girl could be seen in the doorway. Naomi. 

You lifted your head from Kuroo’s shoulder, but his grip on your shoulder remained. Upon seeing the mocking smirk on her face, that was when you realised how furious and infuriated you had been. You stood up from the bench, fist clenched and jaw tightened. You could almost feel your blood boiling in your veins as your chest heated up in furry. You should’ve lashed out at her. You should’ve been a bit more aggressive. 

“Why?” That was all you were capable of saying. “Why did you have to do that?” You asked her again, tears welled up in your eyes. This is the girl who took Oikawa away from me, you thought to yourself. You wanted to appear strong, you wanted to keep your head held high. But all you could do was avoid her piercing gaze, tilting your head up slightly while rapidly blinking to prevent the tears from flowing out. You tensed your muscle that your nails cut into the skin of your palm. 

You turned to face Kuroo, who had been holding your hand the entire time to calm you down. Looking at your intertwined hands, you smiled at the sight. “Tetsu, you should probably go. The second set should be starting soon,” you said as you slipped your hand out of his grip. 

Kuroo looked at you, then Naomi, then you again. Kuroo wasn’t the brightest in his class, nor was he the best at planning strategies. But if anything, the one thing Kuroo could be proud of was his intuition. He could predict a person’s intention and he could sense what was going to happen as if he could read the future. And right now, his gut feeling told him to not leave you alone with Naomi. 

He took your hand in his again. “Alright, then let’s go. I want you to watch my game, you know, as--,”

“WOW. Isn’t it great to have two guys fawning over you, Y/N? Look at you, you could be the main character of a KDrama, I’m not even kidding. And both of them are good looking too, although…” 

Naomi paused for one second and you wanted to rip her eyes out of her skull when you noticed that she was eyeing Kuroo from head to toe. 

“Although I would normally prefer the Nekoma captain. But hey, what can I do!” she continued, making her way to where you and Kuroo were standing. 

Stretching her arm to reach for Kuroo’s, you slapped it off before she could even lay a finger on your best friend. “Don’t you fucking touch him,” you hissed as you dragged Kuroo to stand behind you. There was nothing your small body could do when the male behind you was 20cm taller than you, but a pang of jealousy took over you and you couldn’t help but act possessive. 

Naomi grinned at your behaviour. “Oh? Why? It’s not like he’s yours or anyth--,”

“He IS mine, so don’t even think of laying your dirty fingers on him.” 

Wait, what? Kuroo looked at the back of your head, stunned by what you had said. Sure, he wasn’t even going to let a girl like Naomi touch him, but your reaction was a first to him. He had never seen you so worked up and so…overprotective. You wouldn’t even react like that to Oikawa’s fangirls. 

All of a sudden you turned your head around, eyes immediately landing on his. He could feel blush creeping up his cheeks and cursed himself for feeling flustered in this sort of situation. 

“Tetsu, go back to the gym. I wanna speak to Naomi. Alone.” Your voice was toneless yet stern; it was monotonous yet sharp that Kuroo could feel knives poking on his chest. 

“Y-yeah, sure, but go back to the gym as soon as possible yeah?” Why the hell did I stutter? 

Kuroo gave you one last glance before closing the door behind him. Your head immediately turned to Noami upon hearing Kuroo’s step as he walked away.

“Wow, I can’t believe how much he’s changed. I mean, he was straight up a wimp when he was a kid,” Naomi remarked with a scorning smile. “Seriously, puberty is scary, like--,”

“How…? How did you know that Tetsu was…?” Naomi was – not in a good way – full of surprises. She had again left you speechless. Your mouth went dry and you could feel your heartbeat getting faster. There was a certain glimmer in her eyes that somehow made you back away. A terrifying glimmer that you were frightened of. 

“Oh, now that I think about it I haven't really introduced myself, have I?” You hated her smug tone, you hated her conceited eyes. Your chest was heating up and threatening to explode while fighting back the urge to stitch her mouth shut. 

“Sorry about that! My name is Suzaku Naomi, and I’m sure you won’t remember me but I’ve known you since we were kids. Hi, giant. You haven’t changed at all.” 

You were hit by a shockwave. White as chalk, your eyebrows were brought together as your mouth was left agape in confusion and surprise. “You…you were-,”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that I was the one who kicked you both out of our silly little ‘group’,” Naomi said with face coloured in despise. “Our dumb little group of friends that adored you and Kuroo-kun so much. After you both left, I became the one in charge and they all started following me like some stray puppies. Do you know that all of them eventually left? They started comparing me to you, and honestly to this day I’m still confused. What do you have that’s superior to me? 

The more you listened to Naomi, the more ridiculous and absurd she sounded. “I guess you haven’t changed at all yourself. Still your old arrogant self, huh? Let’s word it like this to make things easier for your simple brain to understand,” you said, gaining confidence after hearing Naomi talked like a first grader. “Kuroo and I talked to them; you talked down at them. Kuroo and I laughed with them; you laughed at them. Kuroo and I were part of the group; you were the boss of the group. I think that’s a good enough explanation as to why they hated you.”

“Naomi, grow up, will you? The world doesn’t revolve around you and you only. What you did to my relationship with Tooru; I wouldn’t have let Tooru go if it wasn’t for the struggles he had been through and for the dreams he still wishes to achieve. I expected at least a little bit better from you. Does he really need to spend his life with someone like you?”

And then you felt an open-handed smack land on your cheek. The ringing in your right ear told you that it would’ve left a huge red mark. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? THE FACT IS THAT TOORU-KUN CHOSE ME, NOT YOU. FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTS ME, SO SHUT UP!” Naomi’s screaming made the ringing even worse. You lifted your hand up, clutching your burning cheek as you sent Naomi an icy stare. 

“Tooru might have chosen you, but trust me when I say he doesn’t love you. Good luck spending your life with someone who’s not in love with you, Naomi.”

You walk past her towards the door and left the locker room. Shaking your head in disbelief, you knew exactly that Oikawa wouldn’t like what the future had in store for him. You were not sure if Naomi would put on a mask in front of your now ex-boyfriend, but you decided to talk to Oikawa about your encounter with his future wife. With Kuroo’s jacket still draped over your shoulder, the cold wind hit your face as you quickened your pace towards the gym. Approaching the stairs, you heard the locker room door slammed close and angry steps closing into you. 

Before you could turn around and deal with Naomi’s angry outburst yet again, you felt a hand shoving your shoulder. Then everything went in slow motion for you. 

“Not my hands, not my hands, anything but my fingers.” That was all you could think of as you lost your footing and fell ungracefully down the stairs. Luckily the trip down was – although painful as hell – very fast. The results however, were immediately visible. Swollen ankle, slight bruise on both knees, and an unbelievably painful red, inflamed mark on your right elbow. Rising unsteadily to your feet as you whimpered in pain, you turned around to see Naomi still standing on top of the stairs, looking down at your hurting figure with a condescending look in her eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t know you’d be so weak.” 

Letting out a hiss, you struggled to keep your composure but you had decided to be the bigger person. “All good, as long as my fingers are untouched.”

Your poised attitude and the self confidence in your voice pissed her off even more. Making your way slowly to the gym while limping on one foot, Naomi deliberately walked past you and briefly stopped. “Say anything to Oikawa and I’ll fuck up your pretty little fingers,” she said, skipping her way into the gym while leaving you behind.

Finally reaching the gym after a painfully long trip, you leaned against the door as you tried to catch your breath. The boys game was still on and you immediately scanned the court for Kuroo. Upon hearing his voice screaming ‘chance ball!’, your eyes landed on him and you felt relief washed over your aching body. Kuroo’s eyes landed on you soon after, flashing you a wide smile before his eyes turned wide, blood-shot in disbelief. Ignoring the incoming attack from Iwaizumi, Kuroo signalled to the referee asking for a time-out, earning confused looks from both teams. 

“Kuro, you completely missed that-,”

“Y/N!” Kuroo ran to you, completely ignoring what Kenma had to say. You walked towards him, completely forgetting about the pain on your right ankle. Kuroo caught you and the rest of the Nekoma team encircled you, confusion and concern in their faces. 

“Y/N, what happened to you? What’s with those bruises? Why are you hurt?” Kuroo looked up and down your body, searching for more bruises as if he knew he had overlooked some. Oikawa pushed his way through your teammates, worried sick when Kuroo called out your name in an alarming tone. Your eyes met his and it immediately hit you that he knew. Oikawa knew. From the way he stared down at you and how he glowered at Naomi before making his way to her, he knew. You squirmed for Kuroo to let you go and shambled your way to Oikawa, grabbing him by the arm. 

“Don’t.” He tensed up, eyes still kept on Naomi before turning his gaze onto you. “Don’t, Tooru. Whatever you were about to do, don’t. I’m fine, I don’t want to make things worse for both you and myself.”

Oikawa finally turned fully around to face you properly. Both hands on your shoulders, he softly whispered to you, tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

You reached for your shoulder, taking his hand into yours while flashing him the warmest smile you could manage. “Don’t blame yourself, Tooru. Not your fault. I might need your help though. Could you tell Coach Mizoguchi that I sort of sprained my ankle? It’s nothing bad, but I just need to ice it for a bit,” you said, not wanting to make Oikawa worry even more. 

“Yeah alright, I’ll do that. Come, I’ll walk you--,”

“I can do that, you go get the coach,” Kuroo interrupted as he looped your right arm around his neck with his left arm supporting your waist. “Care to tell me what happened?” Kuroo softly said while walking you to the bench.

“Long story short, I told Naomi she’s a stuck up girl and that Tooru doesn’t actually love her. So she got mad and ‘accidentally’ pushed me off the stairs,” you explained to Kuroo who was helping you treat the bruise on your knees. “Dumbass wanted me to die but unfortunately I’m made of steel, not gonna be easy for her to kill me.” Kuroo listened to your upfront explanation with amusement, not exactly surprised at how cool and laidback you were with the whole situation. You were always that sort of person after all. 

“Why are you always so positive, Y/N? What’s that shit again? The saying? When life gives you lemon you make lemonade? Despite how cringy it sounds, that pretty much sums up your whole situation. Naomi is throwing lemons at you and you’re here making lemonade out of them. That sounds so funny to be honest,” Kuroo said before laughing out loud. 

You laughed along, not sure what you actually found funny; Kuroo’s way of depicting the entire situation or his maniac laugh. Soon after Coah Mizoguchi came with an ice pack, and Kuroo helped you apply them to the swollen area of your ankle. “Only your ankle, right?”

You gulped nervously at his answer. Kuroo gave you an ‘I-knew-it’ look and you shut him up before he could say anything. “Okay, my right elbow is terribly hurting as well but fuck that, I’m still playing and no one is stopping me. Not you, not the coach. As if I’d back out and let Naomi get that satisfaction.”

Kuroo’s face contorted in anger. “Y/N, you do know that-,” 

“Yes I do Tetsu, I know we have to perform with an orchestra in a week and play a game in front of probably a thousand people only a few days after, but don’t you know how pathetic I would’ve looked when Naomi kissed my ex-boyfriend in front of everyone?! How do you think I’m feeling right now, being in one room with my ex-boyfriend and his god damn future wife who just pushed me off the god damn stairs?! I don’t want to embarrass myself even more, Tetsu. Can you just please let me do this? Please.” 

You didn’t let Kuroo answer and left while he was still processing your outburst. You knew your decision was unwise and you were sure your injury would only get worse after the practice match, but that was the least of your worries. Your teammates had told you to rest, but not after hearing what Naomi said to you. “Heh, you’ve got guts, giant. Thought you were gonna back off like the princess you are,” she said before turning around to her position. You received apologetic looks from the Seijoh girls, which you were grateful for because the Seijoh girls’ team wasn’t full of bitches after all. 

The match started and for once you were grateful for having hormones. Adrenaline had completely get rid of the pain in your ankle and elbow, and all you could focus on was the game. 

“Y/N nice serve!” The whistle blew and you threw the ball high off the ground with your left arm, before hitting it towards the Seijoh girls over the net with your right. You ignored the slight sting on your elbow as you went back to your position. “Nice receive!” you heard before the ball was in the hands of Seijoh’s setter. Internally thanking Kuroo for the years of training, you could now easily read your opponent’s setter and where the ball was going. Left, you thought to yourself as your opponent was ready to spike. Knees bent and your forearms forward, you jumped, ready to block her spike, but upon seeing a huge gap on your right you clicked your tongue, annoyed that they would score yet another point. 

“MOVE!” you heard from the middle of the opponent’s team. A turquoise uniformed girl surged forward, shoving off the spiker who was already in position. You were confused at what you were witnessing: Firstly, is that spiker girl alright? She’s squirming in pain on the ground. Second, why the fuck is Seijoh’s libero here on the front row when the ball is above the net?

“Shit”, you said upon realising that Naomi was up to something. Watching her smirk in confidence, she aimed the ball right for your hands. Your right hand. 

And suddenly the adrenaline didn’t help anymore as you screamed in pain, gripping your right arm with your left. The throbbing in right your arm all the way to the tip of your fingers, all the pent up anger, you finally let it all out in that moment. “NAOMI!” your voice and cries roared throughout the gym. “THAT WAS AGAINST THE RULE, YOU PSYCHO! ARE YOU EVEN A LIBERO? AND YOU FUCKING HURT YOUR OWN TEAMMATE! YOU’RE SICK IN THE HEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!” You screamed your heart out, hoping that it would lessen the pain you felt in your right arm. 

Your fingers. The piano. London. 

You were scared. The numbness in your fingers terrified you to the core, the thought of not being able to play the piano anymore made you let out a choked cry. You faintly heard Coach Irihata screamed at Naomi and suspended her from playing in the nationals, to which she replied “You can’t my father won’t let you.” The Seijoh girls finally let their hearts out, saying that Naomi never belonged to the team and that she should quit. Well this is unfair, you thought to yourself as your legs couldn’t hold your body weight any longer. Just when you could finally see the look of defeat on Naomi’s face, your vision went blurry and you were ready for the impact with the solid ground of the volleyball court, but it never came. With blurry vision you could see Kuroo’s face on top of you, and a second later Oikawa came into vision too. 

Kuroo gently held your right hand and examined your swollen fingers. “See Y/N, my gut feeling is always right. Always. If you backed out, none of this would have happened,” Kuroo said while holding you close to his chest.

“Yeah,” you weakly responded. “But if I backed out, Naomi wouldn’t have gotten suspended from the nationals and none of the girls would’ve told her to quit the team. So I’m actually happy I decided to play, you know.”

“Oikawa, can’t you fucking control your fiancé?! Not only did you pierce a hole through her heart, now she’s got her arm, no, her whole body wrecked?!” Kuroo lashed out at Oikawa, as the latter was left speechless. 

Taking you to the bench, the medical team was quick at treating your wounds and inflamed joints.

“Hey, sorry about this. Causing all this trouble and shit,” you apologised to Kuroo. “I wanna say I should’ve listened to you, but no, I’m glad I did what I did, Tetsu.”

“So what about audition? Y/N, we have less than ten fucking days. Will your arm heal in that short period of time? I fucking doubt it. And don’t tell me to pick another soloist because no shit I’m going up to the podium without you as my soloist-,”

“Tetsu, hey, calm down,” you said while the medical team was applying a splint on your fingers. “I said my right arm is hurting, I didn’t say anything about my left,” you flashed him a cunning smirk.

Kuroo gave you a blank stare before he responded. “Y/N, I don’t think I like where this is going--,”

“Change of plans, maestro. How do you feel about conducting Ravel’s Piano Concerto for the Left Hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: regarding why Naomi broke the rule, according to NFHS Volleyball rulebook (9–5–6a), a libero is not allowed to make an attack from anywhere if, at the moment of contact, the ball is entirely above the height of the net.
> 
> regarding Ravel’s Piano Concerto for the Left Hand: YES, IT DOES EXIST! It goes for approximately 19 minutes!


	8. Memories of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I’m a slave for angst so here’s another chapter full of angst! 
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa
> 
> Warning: ANGST, some swearing
> 
> WC: 2,377

Surprise was an emotion that Kuroo Tetsurou had gotten used to. Growing up with you was like catching random bullets that you would shoot at him at random times. Sometimes the bullets would be replaced by land mines, some other times by grenades. But as Kuroo was watching you with his mouth agape in disbelief, he realised that you might’ve had just dropped the Little Boy on him. Yes, the Little Boy, because Kuroo knew that you were probably saving the Fat Man for later in life. Well today has been eventful, hasn't it? Kuroo thought as he went over the occurrences from today’s action-packed afternoon. From you witnessing your now ex-boyfriend was kissed by a girl, whom you later found out was called by the name Naomi and that she was your ex-boyfriend’s fiancé; to you experiencing your first fall down the stairs, and all of these injuries your body was forced to cope with. 

And now, as if needing a higher dose of ecstasy, you wanted to change your audition piece at the last minute. He would normally accept and go along with whatever you had to say, but the events from today had left him fed up and annoyed. On any normal day Kuroo Tetsurou would follow you to the end of the world, but unfortunately today was anything but normal. 

“Heh, you’re truly one of a kind, Y/N. Do you think this audition’s only about you?” Kuroo’s voice was far from pleasant. Never once had he ever used that somewhat venomous tone, and it had managed to cut right through your heart. 

“What? No, that’s why I--,”

“Then why didn’t you listen to anything that I said? Why did you have to go out there and injure yourself even more? Why didn’t you think about the audition, or the nationals?! What if you can’t play in the nationals? It’s been your dream to go to the nationals, Y/N! What if you can’t perform in the audition? What will happen to me?” Kuroo’s voice was loud and boisterous. He was angry, enraged, and everyone in the gym was looking at you two. Any attempts made by his teammate to calm him down was neglected by shoving their hands off his shoulder. 

“Tetsu I can still do the audition, and the nurses said that my arm will heal before the nationals so--,” 

Completely ignoring what you were saying, Kuroo showed no signs of calming down. His eyes we narrowed and cold, a complete polar opposite to his usual gentle and affectionate ones. His voice was elevated. High-pitched and loud, it echoed throughout the gym

“Why do you have to be so fucking selfish, Y/N?! I mean, what makes you so fucking different from your ex-boyfriend’s fiancé?! You’re just as self-centred as her for all I know!” 

Maybe it was from all the tears you had let out, but even when Kuroo’s words had hurt more than any of the injuries your body had to endure, your eyes showed no signs of spilling out the tears they had inside. All colours had evaporated from them, and their focus had switched from Kuroo to literally nothing in particular. 

When white slowly replaced the colours on your face and warmth fading away from your eyes, Kuroo knew he had screwed up big time. 

Great, of all times, why now? 

“Y/N, I’m--, 

You suddenly stood up before Kuroo could finish his sentence. Everybody was watching you as you made your way over to Coach Nekomata. “Coach, I’ll have to excuse myself from the practice match against Karasuno. I’m physically…and mentally not well at the moment and would like to take a break until our next scheduled training.” 

“Y/N, don’t--,”

“I know you might think that I’m being extra ridiculous right now but…but I’m tired. I’m extremely tired.” You let out a long sigh before gathering your courage to meet the coach’s eyes. 

He looked at you intently, then sent Kuroo an unreadable – almost expressionless – look, before finally answering you.

“It’s too late to leave for the night, so take the first Shinkansen tomorrow. Next training will be on Monday. Join if your arm feels better, observe if it doesn’t. Good job today, that would’ve been an incredible block. 

You were completely caught off-guard by the coach’s nice words. Flashing him the best smile you could manage, you thanked him and made your way to the locker room 

“Y/N, wait!” Kuroo stopped you as you were approaching the stairs. “Y/N, please--,”

“Tetsu, I, u-um…I apologise, I guess. I’ve been taking your kindness for granted, haven’t I?” you let out a bitter chuckle. 

“Y/N, no, I didn’t mean anything--,”

“Do you mind leaving me alone? I, uh, I really want to be alone right now,” you said while looking at the ground, your tone as cold as ice. 

“I’ll text you, o-or something. Just…I just need some time.” 

You weren’t lying. With how painful everything was; the bruises, the inflammations, the banging inside your head, and the emotions rumbling in your heart; you needed a space where you could let loose and let everything flow out of your pores. 

As you were walking away with sorrow clouding your mind, you were grabbed by the shoulders and your back was pressed against a torso. Arms encircling your small form, Kuroo pulled you closer to him while resting his chin on your shoulder. Hiding his face in the crook of your neck, you could feel his warm breath tickling your skin. 

“Please, Y/N, please, don’t push me away again. I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, princess. I was so, so worried, Y/N. I…I thought you would lose everything right then and there, Y/N. When you screamed, I…I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t…I can’t Y/N. I can’t see you in pain. I don’ want to ever see you in pain ever again.” Kuroo went back to his normal self, his voice shaking as he was apologising to you 

He turned you around gently, treating you as if you were the most fragile item in this world. Your heart clenched as you saw a tear rolling down Kuroo’s cheek. Fuck it. 

And when you let out the first bead of tear, the rest followed like waterfall, with no sign of stopping. “Tetsu, you big idiot, you’re supposed to cheer me up not cry with me,” you lightly hit his shoulder. 

The air was filled with the sobbing sounds of two people. As your walls collapsed around you and salty drops of water wetting your chins, you both hung tightly onto each other, drenching the poor Nekoma uniforms you were both wearing. 

“Tetsu, what the hell happened today?” you asked in between your sobs, Kuroo still holding you tight onto his chest. “I swear I feel like I’m crying over nothing at all.”

Letting you go for a brief second, Kuroo still had one arm around you as he used the hem of his shirt to rub the tears off his cheeks. “You broke up with your boyfriend, you found out that he has a fiancé, and your whole body is injured. Are those not enough reasons for someone to cry?” He paused briefly to pull you back into his arm. “And that’s why while we’re at it, might as well go all out, princess.”

And with that you went back to sobbing into his chest. “Tetsu, I’m hurting, everywhere is hurting. I can’t even feel my fucking fingers now. My head is banging; I can’t walk properly. What am I supposed to do?” you desperately asked Kuroo. 

He pressed your head against his chest even tighter as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry for everything that’s happened today, princess. You don’t deserve any of those, you never deserve any of those. You’ll be okay, Y/N. Everything will be okay. 

You reminded yourself that Kuroo’s arms was where you felt the most protected, and that it was a true definition of what feeling home would be like. You reminded yourself once again that this man was your safe haven; he would laugh with you, cry with you, and help you through the difficult times. 

“Tetsu, this might sound so wrong, but can you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone,” you said with your quavering voice, clinging onto him with your arms around his waist. 

You could feel Kuroo looking down at you with a soft smile plastered on his face. “You really are full of surprises, princess. But I’m glad you asked. Imagine how weird it would be coming from me.” Kuroo let out a chuckle as he rested his head on top of yours. “I will stay with you for as long as you want me to, Y/N.” 

♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬

Changed and ready to leave the school, you said your goodbyes to the Seijoh girls, who apologised to you on behalf of Naomi. Not spotting the petite girl anywhere, you were scanning the room for someone else when you heard a familiar voice calling your name.

“Y/N. You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Oikawa said while walking over to you. 

“Hey, Tooru,” you flashed him a smile. “It’s okay to still call you by your first name right?” You asked him, not expecting the latter to drop his head as tears were beginning to flow down his face.

“Hey, come on,” you cupped his cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet yours. “Tooru, you’re the strongest person I know. Let’s get through this together, yeah? Let’s be strong together, and like I said, let’s focus on achieving our dreams. 

Oikawa calmed down and took your hand in his. “Y/N, can I still call you sometimes? I will have to keep reminding myself to not dial your name as soon as I get home, but if I somehow fail to do so, can you please pick up my call?” 

You grabbed his hand tighter as your tears were threatening to fall. “Tooru, memories with you are everywhere. I will see you around my place, sitting happily in the living room playing the Xbox with my brother. I will see you whenever I go to downtown Tokyo and will remember you taking pictures of the city views ‘just for your collection’. Christmas lights will remind me of you, so will Tokyo Tower and Skytree. God, the worst thing is, volleyball will always remind me of you.” 

“So yes, I will always pick up your call. I might even be waiting for it for the next couple of days. I might randomly think about you and I know I will randomly miss you.” You hugged him, blinking your eyes rapidly to stop your tears from flowing out. 

Resting his forehead on your shoulder, you could feel Oikawa’s tears drenching your shirt. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. For everything. But mostly for wasting two years of your life.”

You lifted his face off your shoulder. “Tooru, the two years I spent with you was amazing. And I will never regret dating Seijoh’s setter and captain.” You gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “Keep in touch, Tooru. Oh and see you at the nationals!” 

♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬

Explaining to the girls that Kuroo might be staying in your room for the night, you were lucky your roommate was kind enough to stay the night in the room next door, letting Kuroo have her bed. “Don’t do anything naughty, Y/N, I’m keeping an eye on you,” she winked at you before running off to the room next to yours. 

Kuroo knocked on your door soon after, bringing with him an icepack and snacks. “Got you an icepack and some snacks. Thought we could listen to our new concerto while icing your elbow and ankle,” he explained before walking into the room. 

Putting Ravel’s Left Hand Piano Concerto on speaker, you were both chewing on some snacks before Kuroo let out a long sigh. “Y/N, this impressionistic shit, I feel like this is going to be a lot harder than Mahler. And why do I have to deal with layers again? This dude decided to overlap the slow section with the fast section, like holy shit…”

You lost focus halfway through his rant and eventually asked, “Have you conducted a Ravel before?” 

“No, but I have conducted Debussy’s La mer. I’d categorise that as an impressionistic composition even though Debussy doesn’t regard himself as an impressionistic composer,” Kuroo answered with his mouth full with chips.

“Damn, look at you and your knowledge,” you remarked, genuinely impressed. “Look, I know we only have one week but I’ll get the score tomorrow as soon as I arrive at Tokyo. You--,”

“Hey, about that,” Kuroo cut you off. “I’m coming with you; I’ve got the coach’s permission.” He smiled before diving back into his chips. “Anyway, what were you saying?” 

“Nah, I was about to say that you should focus on the practice match against the crows but I guess that’s not happening,” you smiled and tucked your hair behind your ear. “Tetsu, why are you so nice to me?”

You were expecting some stupid answer like ‘Cause you’re a dumbass’ or ‘Woman, I’m always nice that I have a literal halo surrounding my head’. You didn’t blame your heart for skipping a beat when you heard his answer.

“Cause you’re precious to me, princess. And I don’t want you to go through this rough shit ever again.” 

You could only look at him with blush spread over your cheeks. Kuroo realised what he had said and quickly broke the silence by clearing his throat. “Should we get some sleep? We gotta start early tomorrow,” he said as he checked on your ankle.

Kuroo turned off the light and walked to his side of the bed. You closed your eyes shut and as sleep quickly took over you, you failed to notice that Kuroo was intently watching your sleeping face. The warmth of his body made you scoot closer to him and he smiled as he brought his hand up to caress your cheek. Thinking that you were already fast asleep, Kuroo planted a small kiss on your forehead. “Good night, princess,” you heard him say. 

“I love you so much.”


	9. Intoxicated (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: OH MY GOD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT! I didn’t plan for things to go that way at first but for some reasons I just went with the flow and…? I dunno I’ve just been reading a lot of smut so kinda wanted to try writing it out, k bye.
> 
> Pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa (well Kuroo x reader really lol)
> 
> WARNING: NSFW
> 
> Genre: Smut smut smut (dry humping), friends to lovers (not entirely though?), some sexy time with Kuroo ;) 
> 
> WC: 2,695

Seeking more of his body warmth, you snuggled closer into Kuroo’s chest. “Good night, princess,” you heard Kuroo, his voice soft yet hoarse from sleepiness. 

“I love you so much.” 

Your body stiffened upon hearing Kuroo’s confession. Were you surprised, though? Yes, you were. At how long it took him to finally confess his profound love to you. Also, at how relieved and content you were. 

Like hell men and women can be just friends. Like hell you and Kuroo were ever just friends. 

The flirty comments you threw at him almost every single day; the pang of jealousy you felt whenever he got a new girlfriend; the way you enjoyed his shower of affection; the way his embrace felt like home; no, you never saw Kuroo as just a friend. 

The pet names he called you with; the twinge he felt when you and Oikawa finally dated; the way his heart went wild whenever you dress up for a performance in that backless red dress; the way he wanted to call you his; Kuroo was madly in love with you. 

As if on cue, Kuroo stopped his caress on your cheek. You could hear his heart beating faster and the palm of his hand getting sweatier. “U-um-,”

“Why stop? I was enjoying it. Was putting me to sleep actually,” you said with a giggle. 

There was a silence between the two of you and the air had gotten tense. You sat up, leaning your back onto the bed headboard. Kuroo glanced at you for a moment before propping his chin on his hand, facing your way. 

Kuroo pursed his lips, his face spelled tense and nervousness. He was afraid that simple five-word sentence had ruined the 17 years of friendship he had with you. He was afraid that he might lose you. 

“Tetsu, don’t be so tense,” you said while letting out a chuckle. “I’m not mad at you, you won’t lose me, and nothing is ruined between us. So relax, yeah?” 

Kuroo replied you by rubbing small circles on your arm. You looked at where his hand touched your skin and smiled softly. 

“Hey Tetsu, I don’t think friends would do this kind of thing, right?” You were surprised when he winced and stopped his stroke on your arm.

“Sorry,” he softly muttered and turned his back to face the other way.

You let out a sigh, looking at his back, muscles earned from years of training outlined through his white pyjama shirt he had on. 

“Gosh, Tetsu, you’re such a hopeless dork.” You reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, turn over, I wanna see you.” 

When he finally turned over and faced you, you slid down so that your torso was under the covers and your eyes were at the same level as his. You look at his ever-loving eyes with blush spread across your cheeks. Playing with his dishevelled hair, you decided to confide into him about your feelings. 

“Do you remember that time you dated that girl from the science department? You know, the long-haired one, with--,”

“Ah, Ayame?” After a solid ten, fifteen minutes of ignoring you after his confession, Kuroo finally talked. Although you were not particularly fond of the way his ex’s name slipped out of his lips easily.

“Yeah, Ayame, whatever,” you accidentally let out a snide remark, causing Kuroo to cock his eyebrow at you.

“Anyway, I-,” You attempted to continue but Kuroo silenced you by putting his index finger on your lips. 

“No, not anyway. What was that?” he asked you, sending you a slight smirk with his raised eyebrow. He knew. 

“I don’t know, I j-just, I don’t like her,” you shrugged, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Hmm, really? Do you not like Hina too? What about Mayuko? The girl from class B? Or-,”

“For fuck’s sake, can you stop recalling every single one of your ex? Damn, if you’re still so in love with them, why the fuck are you here, beside me, on the same bed as—mph?”

You were cut off by the warmth of Kuroo’s lips on yours. For a brief second your mind went blank, your body frozen still. The warm feeling of his lips set a static shock throughout your body. Kuroo experimentally moved his lips against yours, as his hand caressed your cheek before it rested on your waist in an attempt to calm you down from your shock. The shock however, didn’t last very long.

Maybe it was the pent up sexual tension; 17 years of friendship, a solid four or so years of throwing flirty comments and hinting that you wanted to be more than just friends. Maybe it was the very fact that you had been trying to deny all along. The fact that a part of you had always been in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. The feeling of his lips on yours was soft, warm, and…hypnotising, so hypnotising that you slowly fluttered your eyes closed and let yourself melt into the kiss. With a languid tempo, you started to reply to his actions. 

Kuroo smiled while letting out a small chuckle into the kiss when your lips finally molded with his, and that was all it took for you to be lost in the moment. You looped an arm around his neck as the kiss became more passionate and demanding. Without breaking the make-out session, you flipped him over so that now you were on top of him. Straddling his lap, his grip on your waist became tighter, and the sensation made you whine into the kiss. 

A growl escaped his lips before both of you hastily away with short, heavy breaths, and half lidded eyes. “We should probably stop,” Kuroo said while looking up to you, “otherwise I won’t be able to stop.” 

“One more,” you said before grabbing the neck of his shirt, forcing him to sit up for another heated kiss. 

“You’re i-injured,” Kuroo said in between kisses, attempting to make you stop, clearly contradicting his actions with his arms pulling you even closer to him.

“As if I give a damn about my injuries right now,” you replied before moaning into the kiss. 

When you felt yourself grinding into him, you forced yourself to stop. “Shit, Tetsu,” you muttered softly while panting onto his chest. 

“Why stop? I was enjoying that,” he copied your words from earlier, mocking tone clear in his voice and smirk. 

“Fuck you,” you spat before Kuroo pulled you in for messy and demanding kiss. You let out a lustful moan as Kuroo tugged on your hair, exposing the skin of your neck to him. He planted sloppy and open mouthed kisses on your jaw and down your throat, trying to find that sweet spot he knew would make you go crazy. 

“O-oh my fuck--,” you moaned loudly as Kuroo sucked on a particular spot near your ear. 

“Oya oya, what was that, princess?” he teased you as he licked the same spot before biting the shell of your ear. 

“Oh g-god, what the fuck--,” Your whines were so needy as you pulled his head closer to your neck, a sign for him to continue his ministrations. 

“Bingo.” You could hear his smirk as he sucked on your sweet spot harder, letting grunts and soft moans leave his lips while he was doing so. 

“Haa-ah. G-god, Tetsu, why does it f-feel so f-fucking good.” He let go with a pop and smiled in victory when he looked at the mark he had left on your skin. The sight of your flushed cheeks and swollen lips, the rising and falling of your chest as you let out pants and gasps, the way you were looking at him with lidded eyes full of love and lust; they were all enough to make him go absolutely feral. 

With one swift motion, he flipped you over, towering your body with his huge form before leaning down for another kiss. 

Feeling heat pooling in your lower region, you were desperate for some sort of friction, eventually resorting to frantically grind your hips onto his. “Jesus, princess, you’re so fucking turned on, when was the last time you did this with that shitty bastard?” Kuroo asked, moaning softly into your ear as he rolled his hips into yours. 

“I h-haven’t, a-ah, my f-first time--,” you tried to coherently speak but the rolling of his hips against your burning slit was too much. 

You whined in displease when Kuroo suddenly stopped his actions. “What do you mean you haven’t?” he asked while searching your eyes. 

“Fuck, Tetsu, I haven’t means I haven’t. How were we meant to do it when my parents wouldn’t even let him into my room, and I never even went to his house, so shut up and continue,” you explained quickly before pulling his waist to meet yours. 

Pulling him down into a fiery and desperate kiss, he let out a grunt before pulling away. “W-wait, princess, wait. Are you saying this is your first time?”

“Oh my god, yes! Now can you, fuck, I don’t know, do something? I j-just, I need you, Tetsu.” Oh how Kuroo loved the way you pleaded him. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he said before clashing his mouth onto yours. He swallowed your gasp, moaning and grunting into the kiss as he slid his tongue in. 

Kuroo pulled away as his hips found a steady rhythm. When his hips brushed against your sensitive bud, you couldn’t help but scream his name, loudly. 

“God, Y/N, I never knew you could make such lewd noises,” he hissed into your ear and thrust onto you harder, making you let out yet another scream of pleasure. 

One of his hands made its way to your breasts, and he briefly stopped to ask for your permission. “Is this okay? I won’t do it all the way.”

You frantically nodded. “Please, Tetsu,” you whined so needily while locking eye contact with him. 

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking hot.” And that was the last thing you heard from Kuroo before he fell out of rhythm, hips thrusting wildly and greedily onto you. 

The room was filled with your moans and Kuroo’s grunts, and you gradually felt something building in your lower abdomen. Something, that might snap if Kuroo continued what he was doing. 

“T-tetsu, I’m feeling weird, I-I don’t, fuck, I don’t know w-what’s happening.” His hard-on was brushing against your sensitive button and your moans had become louder, your hips were moving by itself. “F-fuck, Tetsu, h-help--,” you looked up to Kuroo, pleading him to do something, anything about the burning sensation you were feeling.

“Shit, princess, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good,” Kuroo said, not showing any signs of stopping his frantic hips. “Princess, I want you to keep looking at me, yeah? Keep your eyes on me, love. And when you feel it coming, scream my fucking name.”

“Haa-aaah, f-feel what coming, Tetsu? W-what are you--,”

And then you knew what he was talking about as he kept hitting your sensitive spot with brute force. “Oo-ooh my f-fucking god, Tetsu, I can’t anymore--,”

Kuroo aggressively claimed your mouth and pressed his forehead on yours. “Yes, you can, princess. Let it all out, love. Let it all out…”

Desperately thrashing your hips onto his, you finally felt it coming. “T-tetsu, fuck, I think--, I need more--,”

“God, look at you. So. Fucking. Needy.” Kuroo emphasised each word with a thrust, arms firmly planted on either side of you to brush your slit with his hips vigorously. 

He captured your lips again before leaning down to your ear. “Cum, princess.”

And with that one command you let your coil snap, screaming his name in ecstasy while desperately hanging onto him. “TETSU!” Kuroo kept his action going through your orgasm, sinful moans and grunts escaping his lips while chasing his own release. “F-fuck, Y/N--,” he couldn’t finish his sentence as he reached his own climax with your name spilling out of his tongue. 

You felt Kuroo’s body flopped on top of yours as you both came down from your high. You both let out a chuckle after a while. 

“What the fuck was that?” you asked to no one in particular, not expecting any answer from Kuroo.

“Hell if I know, but that was fucking hot. And you made me cum in my pants, for fuck’s sake,” Kuroo said, making both of you laugh at his comment before he pushed himself off you to lay down next to you.

“I’m gonna go clean up, lucky I brought extra pants. Maybe my gut instinct told me this shit was gonna happen so--,”

“Wow, how much of a pervert are you, Kuroo Tetsurou?” you sat up and send him a teasing smile. 

“Oh, I don’t know, princess, but how was your first orgasm?” He flashed you a wink before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving you wide eyed and mouth agape. You walked over to the dresser and grabbed an extra pajama shorts you had decided to bring while smiling to yourself. Maybe you also did expect this to happen.

Kuroo came back after ten minutes or so, freshly changed and cleaned up. He flopped on the bed next to you, patting the spot next to him while looking at you. “C’mere, princess,” he flashed you a warm smile before reaching out his arm towards you.

You grabbed his hand and let him lay you down and pull you into his chest. “So, u-uh, what now?” Kuroo asked you nervously.

Yeah, what now? 

“Tetsu,” you called him softly, making the latter to look down to you. “I don’t even know how loving two people at the same time works, but I guess that was what happened to me. I loved Tooru, I really did, but I’ve fallen in love with you as well somewhere along the line.” 

“I, u-uh, although deep down I know I’ve loved you for so long, I don’t wanna rush into things, and I don't wanna use you as my rebound, you know? I mean, I just broke up with Tooru and all that, and I wanna make sure that I truly love you for who you are before starting a relationship with you. I know what it’s like to get your heart broken, Tetsu, and I don’t want you to ever, ever feel it. And I certainly don’t wanna be the one who gives it to you. I hope I’m not just blabbering nonsense right now and that you actually understand where I’m coming from.” 

You sat up, grabbing hold of his hand before continuing. “About what just happened, damn, I just…I couldn’t stop. You…you must’ve done your magic on me or something, Tetsu. It was like I was drugged and I needed more, I felt so…”

“Intoxicated.”

Both of you said at the same time before Kuroo sat up, cupping your cheeks in his hands. “Y/N, you weren’t blabbering nonsense, I do understand where you were coming from. And...”

Kuroo gently move aside some strands of hair that had fallen and covered your eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do what we just did. You’re lucky I had self-control.”

You rested your head on his shoulder to hide the blush spread on your cheeks. “Ditto,” you said with a giggle. 

There was a brief silence between the both of you. “You know those sayings? Like ‘love is fire’, or ‘keep the love burning’, or something like that,” you asked Kuroo, trying to not sound extremely ridiculous. “What I’m trying to say is, I don’ wanna start with fire immediately.”

You looked up to Kuroo, searching his eyes to see if he understood you. Furrowing his brows together, you decided to explain it further to him. “You know, the steam? It’s warm, right? Sometimes you can even use it as a hand warmer when you cook in a cold winter night.”

“Can we maybe start with the warm steam, and gradually, step by step, light up the fire and increase its temperature?”

Kuroo smiled upon understanding what you meant. He pulled you into a tight hug while nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Princess, we can start with literally anything. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, and I have the rest of my life to keep on loving you.”

♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬


	10. Who You Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: OK so after some smut last week, let’s go back to some angst shall we :’) the next chapter will be the last one! 
> 
> pairing: Kuroo x reader x Oikawa
> 
> angst angst angst 
> 
> WC: 2,628

Three months later 

The chatter of the people around him had long gone unnoticed as Oikawa Tooru eyed the beautifully plated main course in front of him. The very much appetising flambé steak, based with brown sauce and beautifully ornamented with salsa verde and petal shaped purees; the luxurious meal in front of him would have costed him his weekly saving, but it was a rather average and regular diet in the Suzaku household. 

Seated next to Naomi with her father and mother on the opposite side of the glitzy dining table, Oikawa had never felt this uptight in his eighteen years of life; not even when he had to play against Japan’s top teams in the nationals. He clasped his fingers onto his thighs, struggling to stop the uncontrollable bouncing in his legs. The supposedly delicious meal stirred an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, resulting in a foul taste in his mouth. Oikawa was dreading to jump off his seat and step out of the house; he wanted to be anywhere else but in this hell hole of a house; he wanted to buy a one-way ticket to Tokyo to see you. 

Even after three months his heart had not shown any signs of healing, instead, it was still crumbling apart, trying its best to decay the already-shattered pieces. He had been turned into a robot, his usual bright and breezy self completely disposed of. His emotion towards everyone in his life had been switched off, and the only reason he was still barely functioning as a human being was his memories of you. 

“I can’t be here,” his voice was barely audible as he said those words with his head down, eyes fixated on his thighs. The voices around him came to a halt as everybody turned their eyes towards him. 

He felt a nudge on his leg before turning around to the person on his right. “Stop blabbering nonsense and start eating your food, you’re being extremely rude,” Naomi spitefully hissed at him. 

He felt a strain at the invisible string that had held his emotion together for the past three months, and not capable of holding it any longer, it finally, finally broke that he could hear the loud snapping sound. 

“No, Naomi, you stop blabbering nonsense. What is this? What the fuck have we been doing? Are we in a damn circus?” Oikawa exploded with a thunderous voice that echoed throughout the house. 

“I have told you a thousand times the same thing over and over again, and I’m going to say it again until it is engraved into your brain. Naomi, I don’t love you. And if you think I will eventually fall for you, no, I will never. It’s like my heart has completely refused you.” He pushed himself off the chair and continued. “Naomi, do you love me? Do you actually want to be with me?”

The latter turned to her father as tears were threatening to flow out of her eyes. She then turned back to Oikawa before looking down, tears falling down and staining her expensive branded dress. “No, I don’t,” she said softly, struggling to hold her composure as she choked back her sob. 

“Coach,” Oikawa brought his gaze to the man in front of him. “I realised that I couldn’t care less about VLeague. And guess what, my mother had just received a promotion which promised her a generous pay. Therefore, I no longer need your help, hence I’m not obliged to stay here.” 

Before Suzaku could say anything, he bowed his head to the family. “Thanks for the meal.” He then turned towards Naomi, giving her a reassuring smile. “I hope you find your happiness.”

And then Oikawa walked away, face beaming with a wide smile as he realised that nothing was holding me back. His heart felt lighter than ever as he opened the door and stepped out of the Suzaku’s residence. Breathing in the fresh air of spring, the coldness of winter still lingered in the air as he took out his phone. He smiled as your face lit up on his screen before he opened the message you had sent him last week. 

Hey Tooru! So Kuroo and I passed the second round of audition (barely lol) and we’ll finally be taking over the Suntory Hall (like I can’t believe it I’ll be playing with the TSO and Kuroo will be conducting them?! WHAT?!) so I was wondering if you’re free to watch our performance? It’ll be held next week on the 23rd of March, just a week before graduation. I already have a spare ticket for you, so I better see your face then!! See ya then Tooru!! 

-Y/N

Without further ado, Oikawa rushed home, not bothering to say a proper greeting once he opened the front door and take off his shoes. Walking up the stairs with his mother yelling behind him, he left his door ajar as he reached out for his computer. He booked a bullet train to Tokyo for the following day, heart beating faster in excitement and anticipation to finally see you again. He could finally hold you again. 

Picking up his phone once more, his finger shook as it hovered over your number. After spending too long pondering, he gathered his courage to press the green call button, and after three beeps you picked up with your usual lively voice. Oikawa could hear your smile even from miles away. 

“Tooru! I was just about to text you again. Did you get my message last week?” 

The sweetness in your voice, the way you called his name; frustration grew as Oikawa realised how much he had missed being with you. 

“Hey, Y/N. I just booked a train ticket to Tokyo tomorrow. What time will your performance start?

“OH MY GOD,” you exclaimed happily, but Oikawa’s heart dropped at your next words. “Tetsu, Tooru said he’s coming!!” 

Kuroo. He forgot about the black-haired male existence, and his earlier hope to hold you again had suddenly vanished. He wondered just how many times he had made you cry, and how many times Kuroo had been there to pick up your broken pieces. He wondered how broken hearted you must had felt, and if Kuroo was the one who had healed you, who had held you through your difficult times. He wondered if Kuroo was the reason to your happiness.

“Jesus, Y/N, why did you even invite him, like seriously, get over him already,” he heard Kuroo’s grumble from far away. 

“Tetsu be nice!!” you said to him before turning your focus back to the phone. “Hey, sorry for his grumpy ass! But the concert will start at 5pm. Although my performance will be after the intermission, so probably at 7pm?”

“Yeah alright, the only bullet train to Tokyo with seats still available is the 2pm one so I’m cutting it close. I’ll probably miss the first half but it doesn’t matter, I only come to watch you perform anyway.”

You let out a giggle on the other side of the phone. “Really, thanks Tooru! I promise I won’t disappoint you with some lousy performance. I won’t be able to see you tomorrow before the performance, but still let me know once you arrive at Tokyo! I really hope you’ll enjoy the concert! Tomorrow will be the first time you watch me perform with an orchestra, right?”

You sounded so happy, and Oikawa was glad you decided to include him in your happiness. In saying that, he also felt somehow bitter for knowing clearly that he was no longer the reason to it. 

He nodded as a response, forgetting that you weren’t physically there. “Yes, it will be. And don’t worry, Y/N, I’m sure you won’t disappoint. You never disappoint.” The last bit came out with a hint of pain, and he hoped that you didn’t pick up on it. 

Although you did live up to his expectation. Oikawa was seated in the fifth row of the middle section, with the piano perfectly aligned in front of him. He was flipping through the concert programme booklet he had received when he came across a page dedicated to you. He looked at your portrait and silently praised the photographer for doing an outstanding job. The simple headshot perfectly portrayed your character: your eyes twinkled in delight, the smirk on your lips spelled confidence and cheekiness. A hand on your hips emphasised your feminine beauty, and the way the bright red dress outlined your curves was bewitching. 

The page next to it was dedicated to the Nekoma captain so Oikawa didn’t need to think twice to flip the page over. He felt a huge lump in his throat as he scanned the page.

“Nekoma’s Power Couple: Our Soloist and Conductor for the Night.” 

Kuroo filled up half of the page, and you the other half. Facing each other, Kuroo had the back of your hand on his lips while you were holding his conductor baton. It was an extremely profound shot that held a deep meaning of ‘don’t worry, I’ll always have your back’. 

Another round of applause for the photographer, Oikawa thought bitterly. Shifting his attention to the actual content of the page, he realised that it was an interview article of you and Kuroo. One particular section caught his attention.

I: So we’ve talked about working with Kuroo as a conductor, but how is he as a boyfriend? Do you mind talking about it?

Y/N: Okay, he’s not actually my boyfriend, like, nothing is official yet. Although we did promise we’re gonna take things slowly. I mean, we’ve been friends for almost 18 years! But Tets--, I mean Kuroo is the most selfless person I have ever met. 

Actually, a rather…eventful incident happened just before the second round of auditions. Did you know that I had to change my programme at the last minute? It was a hectic time, but Kuroo was there with me through it all. We spent hours and hours of cramming the new concerto into our heads, but he would still make sure that I didn’t stress out too much. To make things even worse, I was literally a ball of emotion during that time. Pressure led to anger, and anger led to tears. I must’ve had hurt him so much with my attitudes but at the end of the day, he would wipe the tears off my face and gave me a tight hug, and to be honest, that was all I needed. 

[pause]

I’ve been talking too much, haven’t I? 

[laugh] 

But what I wanted to say was that Kuroo has been with me since day one. Somewhere along the line our emotions developed into something more, and we were fools to only realise it now. Kuroo--, I can’t imagine my life without him. 

If heaven and hell was real, and if I was meant to go to heaven and Kuroo to hell…

…I would happily ditch heaven to be with Kuroo. 

As he felt his heart broken into pieces once again, the orchestra started tuning and not long after, claps and cheers could be heard from the audience as you walked on stage with Kuroo following right behind you. You had your hair up in a half ponytail, the other half falling down your exposed back. The backless red dress fit you perfectly, too perfectly that Oikawa could only stare at you blankly. He could see your eyes scanning the room for something, or rather someone, and when your eyes spotted him you gave him a small wave. The Suntory Hall was crowded, the seats were packed, but how were you able to spot him so easily? 

He put his thumbs up and mouthed ‘good luck’ as you replied him with a simple nod. The audience kept on clapping as you strutted with confidence, turning to your left to firmly shake the hands of the concertmaster and her associate. You then turned to the audience, looking to the right then left, giving a big bow. Turning to Kuroo who was clapping along with the audience, you gave him a simple nod, a signal for him to get up to the podium. After fixing your chair and running your fingers over the black and white keys, you gave Kuroo a reassuring smile to indicate that you were ready. Kuroo lifted his baton, and the music started. 

Beethoven’s Piano Concerto No. 3 opened with a long orchestra section, and Oikawa had to admit that Kuroo was indeed a decent conductor. He didn’t have much knowledge about classical music, but every sound Kuroo made was full of meaning. After almost four minutes of the orchestral exposition, Kuroo ended it with big movements of his arms as the orchestra played loud and blaring C’s. Kuroo then turned to you and gave you a nod, and the sound of the piano finally rung throughout the hall. 

Oikawa was never a fan of classical music, but the melody you emitted brought about a pleasant feeling in him. You looked very poise and home on the piano, as if the instrument was a mere extension of your arms. You managed to weave each note with such beauty even through fast passages. The caress of your fingers over the instrument and the weaving of Kuroo’s conductor baton was a perfect combo, as if they were made for each other. 

After the long, emotion-wrecking cadenza, Oikawa was transported to a completely different world with the soulful melodies of the second movement. Kuroo had managed to extract a certain sweetness out of the orchestra; the melodies could literally make bees swarm around it. The loud sounds of the third movement caused goose bumps on his skin, but never a shock as you had managed to handle every note in the forté sections with care. 

As the climax approached, the music doubled in tempo and Oikawa couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he felt as you and Kuroo kept on exchanging small looks and smiles throughout the cheeky coda section, like it was an inside joke between the two of you. At one point you were even laughing; you looked extremely happy to be up there performing with Kuroo. The descending octaves came to an end as your arm bounced up in the air while slightly jumping off the stool due to excitement. Kuroo completed the ending with a big C major chord, and you both received an immediate standing ovation from the audience. 

You stood up, face beaming with a smile as you couldn’t contain your happiness after that superb performance. You pulled Kuroo into a hug before shaking hands once again with the concertmaster and her associate, thanking them for the outstanding orchestral accompaniment. Pulling Kuroo off the podium, you intertwined your fingers with his and motioned for the orchestra to stand up to acknowledge the audience. 

Oikawa stood up and clapped along, feeling rather happy and buoyant seeing your perky face as you stood under the spotlight on the stage. He followed your form as you were walking off stage before Kuroo grabbed your arm and pulled you into him. The happiness he felt was quick to make its way out as his heart dropped seeing your lips locked onto Kuroo’s, your arms around his neck and his arms on your waist. The audience became louder; cheering came from every direction, the volleyball team shouted ‘finally they’re official!’, but the one thing that broke Oikawa the most was the loving smile on your face as you pressed your forehead on Kuroo’s.

That was when he realised you had fallen in love for someone else.

That was when he realised that it was too late.

He could never get you back. 

♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬♬


End file.
